Eve X General Grievous crackfiction Act 2
by MrVoltz
Summary: Act two to the old fanfiction I wrote a couple years back and I came to the decision to post this old story. This is something that I was proud to have made. Be generous and review. The Monova character is from
1. Chapter 1

_"Little minds have little worries; big minds have no time for worries."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

The tall and intimidating figure walked through the halls, all the droids instantly stepped out of his way. They knew crossing him would be the last thing they would ever do. He wasn't angry at the moment; he actually was rushing to the communications deck to send a message out to his superior. It took a while for a connection to be made but the appearance of an old man appeared on the holo-projector.

"My master…I have some good news for you…."

"Couldn't you have picked a quieter place for us to meet?" the short cloaked figure spoke loudly in its muffled voice to the long-haired humanoid. They had arranged a meeting to discuss military secrets, but the humanoid called a Cheyman demanded they meet behind stage at a music concert on the planet Noskcaj while a loud and harsh-playing music band called 'Down with the System' or something like that were playing and shouting out anti-war speeches in-between songs. This annoyed the short figure but the Cheyman refused any other place to meet, he said it wasn't safe to meet somewhere private. He claimed that the government was searching for him and if they found him, he would most certainly be executed for treason.

"No, this is the only place they won't hear us. So what do you need?" the Cheyman yelled back to the short cloaked figure.

"I need shipping routes of battle cruisers throughout this section and the next few star systems on this piece of paper." The short figure muffled as it gave the Cheyman a small piece of paper that contained the names of systems it requested.

"Hmm…Fretyucvex! This is gonna cost big ya'know…" the Cheyman responded after looking at the note. The short figure reached into its cloak and pulled out a box. It typed in a few numeric codes on the side and the box opened to reveal several large and shining crystals, the Cheyman's eyes widened as he took out one of the crystals and examined it closely.

"It's the real thing. I can assure you that none of these are fake." The short figure muffled. The Cheyman looked back at the short figure, he couldn't make out the figure's face that well, possibly the figure wished not to. He wasn't exactly certain if he should have been suspicious but looking back the crystal and thought of all those other crystals sure made him think of how much credits he could get for them. He took the box and he pulled his knapsack to his side and slipped the box in. He spun the knapsack behind him and hid it under cotton-silk chamanto as the Cheyman looked back to the figure.

"All right, you got a deal. I'll take you to someone who can help you with-"

"Freeze!" shouted an electronic voice as from all directions, battle droids surrounded the two. The music still continued, obviously this meant one thing; these droids had been here this whole time. A Battle Droid Elite walked over to the Cheyman.

"Excellent work 00273; you've helped us in apprehending a dangerous escaped criminal."

"About time you guys popped out." The Cheyman said with a smug look on his face, he turned to the short figure, even if he couldn't see its face, he could tell it wasn't happy.

"You betrayed me, you gut-wrenching Cheyman!" the short figured muffled angrily.

"Eh, it's a living." The Cheyman smirked as he walked away, ready to receive his pay for capturing the figure and with the crystals; he made an excellent double bounty.

"Lock up her hands before she tries anything!" the Battle droid Elite called out as several droids went forward and grabbed the figure's arms.

"Her?" the Cheyman said with a confused look on his face. The Battle droid Elite walked forward and pulled the hood off the figure, what was revealed surprised them.

"You're absolutely sure it's her Grievous?" said the holographic copy of the old man spoke.

"Absolutely, Master Dooku… it's definitely her, I can tell, the destruction reeks of her doing. Only she could have done this." Spoke the intimidating general with the skull-like face; he was the famed and feared General Grievous.

"If what you say is true, then you must track her down immediately."

"We have already begun doing so, my master. But there's something else I wish to discuss with you…"

"What is it Grievous?"

"I think I have a plan how to extract the information out of the prisoner quicker than your original plan…"

"A- A Jawa? You were searching for a Jawa?" the Cheyman spoke as the stunned droids stared at a Jawa.

"Ha! You stupid idiots." Came a voice, it came from the Jawa but he didn't say it. One of the droids found a small device on its neck and pulled it off.

"Rust! A communicator!" the Battle droid Elite spoke.

"Why yes. Do you really think I would be dumb enough to trust a Cheyman? Especially if he told me to meet at a place where anyone could go missing; the perfect place for an ambush. What do you morons take me for?" a feminine voice came out of the communicator. The Cheyman stood looking stunned and pathetic thinking he had the target fooled; in reality, she had fooled them all.

"It doesn't matter! We'll find you and take you in!" the Battle Droid Elite yelled into the communicator.

"I don't think so, boys. You see, none of you are gonna leave this place alive. Goodbye 'gentlemen'." Soon a high-pitch emitted from the communicator, it didn't seem to do anything to the droids. But then the Cheyman felt vibrating behind him, he pulled his knapsack and found it was the box of crystals vibrating. Out of curiosity, he opened the box and saw the Crystals he had been given were glowing bright red and were shaking violently.

"Oh FUCZERSHI!" he yelled out at he threw them to the floor and tried to make a run for it but it was too late. Just as the band playing outside began to yell out the finale of their song, the explosions back stage created mini-contained mushroom clouds that exploded with the timing of every time the band members yelled out "Boom!"

"Boom!" a bright explosion behind them.

"Boom!" another one in a different spot that

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" every 'boom' they yelled out, a miniature explosion flashed behind them, just coincidently timed to match their lyrics. The fans didn't know the truth but they just screamed out in cheer and excitement, thinking it was part of the show; unaware of the dead droids, Jawa and half-wounded Cheyman behind stage. Meanwhile, in the crowd, a small little alien with colorful ragged clothing and numerous long antennas that almost seemed to resemble dreadlocks saw the explosions. She pushed her way out of the concert and went outside. She avoided guards and made her way to her house where she climbed to her roof, standing there was an egg-shaped white robot looking out onto the distance to see where the concert was taking place.

"Mizz Eve! Eet wurked! Dem badmehn bez all boomeded!" the small alien chirped excitedly through her alien beak, the Eve probe turned and looked at the small alien hippie and patted her large head that was even bigger than her body.

"Thank you, Collie Mellon. I'm glad it all worked as planned." The Eve probe had escaped Grievous' clutches for nearly a month and had been hiding herself amongst small civilian settlements and the occasional spaceport town. She met the young anti-war Corganian alien that called herself, Collie Mellon. Eve befriended this innocent alien and they both avoided the Confederacy, for Eve since she was a convict on the run and for Collie since she was threatened for arrest for protesting the Clone Wars.

"Duz tis mahn youz gotzza gu wez noe?" the small Corganian chirped sadly. The Eve probe looked at the small and frail counter-cultural alien and she looked at her with a saddened expression.

"Sadly yes, Collie…they're gonna look for me here after this. I have to get out of here while I can. I think you should as well Collie-"

"Nogatza Mizz Eve! Nogatza! Mah plazen bez ehre! Iz wazen boorna ehre anz Iz goonza bez mahz reztinz plaz." The Eve probe nodded with understanding, this small creature was devoted to her constant mission to spread peace and to her friendship with Eve that she was willing to die for her. It touched Eve deep down; she hovered over and hugged her friend, silently wishing her the best of luck.

"Dohn yu worrie mizz Eve boutza ting. Truzt mez, evr lit'le ting gon bezalrihte…"

"Or so you and your three little 'birdie guardian angels' say, Collie…"

"Mah tree lit'le birdiz wilz b joozt finn, Mizz Eve…"

"Intriguing plan, Grievous. But you still didn't answer how you know it was her." Count Dooku replied after hearing Grievous' plan.

"Who else would know that Yelram Crystals have the same properties of plasma bombs and that to have them react only requires a high frequency. Her technology and her programming would only pick that up, my master…" Grievous replied to his master.

"Hmm…" the holographic Dooku put his hand to his beard and stroked his beard as he pondered this. Finally, he put his hand down and crossed them behind his back. "Very well Grievous, let your plan go into action. But answer me this one final question: are you doing this for a personal matter?"

"Of course not, my master. I only seek to demolish the Jedi order, this plan is only to trick the Eve probe into thinking that I am 'romantically' interested in her and if she falls for me, she will be putty in my hands and it will be simpler to get her to reveal her secrets to me. Once we have what we need, I will throw her aside and send her to become scrap metal." Grievous looked at his pupil's haunting yellow eyes, Grievous knew that this was how he could tell if you were lying or not, but after a moment, Dooku finally spoke.

"If you insist Grievous. She is yours, but I better expect results and Grievous…"

"Yes, master?"

"Don't fall into your personal feelings. You will be toying with hers, if you're not careful, you may find yourself forgetting the mission. Is that perfectly clear?" he said clearly, Grievous bowed down onto his knee.

"I understand, master…" with that, the holographic image of the old man disappeared. Grievous stood up and walked out, his mind conflicted again.

He had DELIBERATLY lied to his master.

He was already starting to feel something for the smooth, egg-shaped prisoner. Despite the fact she was a robot and he was just a cyborg, he felt something about her that he never felt since his years back home on Kalee. He wasn't too worried for her, he knew she could handle herself; she had managed to evade them for this long, she would do just fine by herself. Still, after a month since she escaped, those feelings he felt for her never disappeared or faded away.

She was unique…

She was special…

She was wonderful…

And he damned her entire being for doing this to him…

But he also praised her for making him feel this way


	2. Chapter 2

_"The essence of lying is in deception, not in words."_

_-John Ruskin_

A group of Jawas walked through to the terminal to board the next hovercraft off the planet. Expectedly, there were droids that checked each passenger going through, the group of cloaked figures kept moving forward, talking to themselves in their own little chatter. They were eventually stopped by a droid with red stripes on his armor.

"Halt, what is the purpose of entering though here?" it asked with assertion in its mechanical voice. The leader of the Jawas chattered that they were here to help pick up a friend who had been returned to them after working many years on a mining barge. The guards looked at each of the little cloaked creatures and looked at their hidden faces but they managed to see their yellow eyes, after a few more minutes, they were cleared to enter and they made their way over to Transport 4, they all looked around to make sure no droids were watching as they opened a hidden door and one of the group members, who had hovered so close down to the ground as to appear shorter, slipped inside. The figure removed its hood to expose a round egg-white robot head with visor; she pulled off the yellow-glowing goggles that hid her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you all again; words alone cannot describe my heart-felt thanks." She spoke in their alien language. The small little Jawas simply chattered that she should hurry and get inside before the guards noticed them there. She pulled the hood back over her head and slipped inside as the small creatures closed the hatch and locked it shut so the guards wouldn't notice anything. With that, they walked out and left the transport station as they watched the transport ship fly off with hope their contact would reach its destination.

Within minutes, the shady figure worked her way from the baggage area and came to the seating area where all the other travelers were sitting, waiting for the next stop, others simply just sitting waiting for more in their miserable wretched lives. The figure found an open seat and sat down, she stared out into space and hope that they wouldn't find her on the barge, but she mostly worried about her alien friend, Collie Melon. She knew she wasn't going to let the Confederacy just storm through her village and interrogate the villagers for information. She hoped Collie would keep quiet and not go off and angrily argue with the droids.

"Scuse' me, mum." spoke out a voice, she turned and saw a rather bizarre thing. She saw a well-dressed person in a dusty yet elegant overcoat; the coat came all the way down to this person's ankles so she could only see his feet and the dusty boots he wore. She couldn't see his face due to his top hat that had burnt marks among the brim, the collars of his coat stood up high until it touched the brim of his hat and it stayed in place that hid a large majority of his head. He definitely differed from all the others onboard, it was rather peculiar but he must have had a reason he was onboard.

"Uhm, yes?" she muffled through her cloak.

"Pardon me if I'm disturbin' choo', mum. But is this ere' seat taken?" he indicated to the empty seat next to the small figure.

"Oh, no, go ahead mister." She replied through the cloak that covered her speaking component so that it made her speech sound muffled but she tried to hide her face from the stranger nonetheless.

"Why thank'ye, mum." The gentleman said as he sat himself down, she heard what sounded like a clinking of metal and moving of metallic parts under his coat. He turned his head slightly to face her. "All other seats in this ere' transport be full, mum. I ope' I'm not disturbin' choo', mum."

"Oh no, it's quite all right." She replied. His hands were kept inside the pockets of his coat; they never once left their pockets. She realized something as she turned to look up at him.

"Er- excuse me, but how did you know I was a female?" she muffled; he looked at her and just shrugged.

"Dunno, mum. I've a'ways been'able to tell boys'n girlies apart. It's been'a gift'a mine ah'suppose."

"Could you stop calling me 'mum' please?" she replied/muffled to the stranger. "I'm not that old."

"Beggin' yer pardon, miss. I's didn't know." He apologized quickly. His accent was quite bizarre to her, nobody in this part of the galaxy ever spoke like that but it didn't give off any signs that his voice was roboticized, but then again, anyone could fake that kind of accent. Still, he didn't seem to have any malicious intention, but she still kept her guard up nonetheless in case he tried anything.

She then saw his ticket fall out of his pocket, his hand finally left his pocket, to her shock, she saw a mechanical hand exit his pocket and grip the ticket, his hand was metallic yet somewhat stubby-like with his fingertips being somewhat sharpened at the end, they weren't like The General's hands, long and thin like the bones of humans, these were more stubby. When the stranger saw that she was looking at his hand, his hand quickly retreated back into his pocket with his ticket.

"Ye' wasn't supposed t' see tha…" the stranger said with a sound of regret in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to see your hand?" she muffled apologetically.

"Yeah. Tha' you weren't, miss…" he replied with regret.

"Was there some kind of accident? What happened to your hand?" He looked at her; she could see what seemed like two reflective circles for where his eyes would be. Were they goggles reflecting the light from the cabin or were they his eyes? There was no way to tell unless he took of his coat.

"Well…I was'n more of'n accident, miss…" slowly, he pulled out his other hand, it too was mechanical, he used that hand to pull up the sleeve on his other arm up to his elbow, it showed that his entire arm was mechanical. He then moved his free hand down near his boots as he revealed that both his legs were robotic but they still retained the same appearance like a human's leg. As the muffled figure took all this in, the stranger covered his legs again as a passenger walked by.

"Dear gods…what happened?" she muffled quietly.

"Well…me 'ouse was blown t' smithereens. Me' family inside n' all, I survived but now I'ma freak'o nature itself…" he replied with some sadness in his tone.

She wondered if perhaps his entire body had been destroyed like The General and he was another cyborg. If that were the case, it would explain why he was hiding himself from the world in shame of his appearance. There wasn't much dignity in this society for anyone to become a cyborg, true, there were people who had lost limbs and they were replaced by mechanical limbs but they were treated with respect; cyborgs barely received any respect at all. Unless you count The General, but he was the most feared being in the entire galaxy, respect was forcefully demanded by him. Suspicion melted away and was replaced with pity, without thinking, she revealed her smooth mechanical hand and patted his shoulder comfortingly. He looked back and saw her arm in surprise.

"Wh- did'ye lose yer'arm too?" he asked, she saw what he referred too but she didn't want to reveal herself yet he didn't seem like a bad person. Still, she kept herself hidden.

"Not exactly…" she muffled.

Before she could come up with a lie to explain her arm, an announcement came out over the intercom that the transport ship had reached its first stop and anyone who wanted to get off, now was the time, she thought it would be smart to get off now before the transport would get deeper into Republic territory. Sure, it was probably safer there and she could hide from The General but she preferred to hide it out in Confederate territory. She got up and wished her new-found friend the best of luck as she exited off the transporter and made her way to the station. Suddenly, she heard that familiar voice again.

"Scuse me miss!" she turned and out ran her new shy cyborg friend. "It's too danger'us ou' thar' miss. I think choo'd best stay 'ere."

"That's flattering but I can handle myself." She turned to leave but she felt a firm grip grab her arm and hold on tightly.

"I'm afraid I can' let choo' do that, Eve…" suddenly, several of the exiting passengers threw off their clothing and revealed battle droids as they pulled their guns out on her. Other passengers were pushed aside as Droidekas rolled in and assembled themselves with their laser guns pointed towards her. The stranger used his other hand as he threw back her hood to reveal her smooth, white egg-like head.

"Heh, looks like I caught the real one this time." The stranger said but he wasn't speaking in his strange accent anymore. His free hand removed the large hat and unbuttoned the overcoat to reveal an all-too familiar face.

"You!" she yelled out angrily, for it was the Cheyman whom had tried to sell her out to the Confederacy almost a week ago. She, however, smart fully set up a trap that blew him up; however, it appeared that he survived. He continued to unbutton his over coat until she saw that from down to his abdomen; the rest of his body was mechanical. There was barely anything left except for what remained of his face, his left arm and a few of his vital organs. Most of the right side of his face up to where his eyebrow used to be was constructed with mechanical casing; there was just a glowing red eye where his right eye used to be and most of the right side of his jaw was encased in grey casing material that stretched down his neck and his shirt hid how far down it went.

"Yes, me." He replied with a smug look on his face. "I really had you fooled with the whole "explosion blew up'm family" bit. But I guess you were the stupid moron this time. You destroyed half my body; I lost my right eye, my right cheek and practically the entire right side of my body. You'd be surprised how good health care is for the Confederacy. Isn't that right general?" she looked back and to her anger, in walked her most hated and despised adversary in this crazy galaxy; the skeletal and feared, General Grievous.

"That is correct, Cheyman. We were lucky that you were still alive and that most of your vitals were still intact." He turned his haunting gaze from the Cheyman to the Eve probe who only stared back with blue-eyed fury. "Greetings Eve, we meet again." He chuckled to himself.

"Go to hell Grievous…" she said. She spent a month hiding from Grievous and she made herself the fool to his cruel being. If she could spit, she would have gladly done so directly at him.

"Heh, still as stubborn as ever, you may turn her over Cheyman." Grievous said, but the Cheyman did not move, instead he pulled out a gun on the Eve probe's head while his metallic arm held tightly onto her gun arm.

"I think not, General. I've heard of her weapon and what it can do. Can you possibly imagine how much the Republic or even gangsters like the Hutts would be willing to pay for her weapon to obliterate life? They'd pay double, no, triple, no, tri-quadruple what you've paid me for the little wench." Grievous stared cold dagger eyes into the Cheyman's reflective glasses as they circled around each other while the Cheyman held the gun up to the Eve probe.

"Our agreement was for half a million credits. Take the money and be gone." Grievous said in a dyspeptic tone, a baleful smirk appeared on the Cheyman.

"Now why pay that much for a simple gun? Or is it perhaps you're looking for more than the gun?"

"Enough! She knows more about her own weapon than any of us does. Give her to me and take your money or-"the Cheyman held the gun closer to Eve's head.

"Or what?" he smirked even wider. Eve was getting irritated by this, with her free hand; she quickly and agilely spun and landed a solid blow to his organic side, the Cheyman's focus changed to the Eve probe. "why you little bi-" he then cried out in pain as before he knew it, Grievous had ran over, slapped away the gun in his hand and he took the Cheyman's organic arm and held it up against his back while the Cheyman cried out in excruciating pain as he was on his knees. Eve tried to run off but the Super Battle Droids got to her quicker as their guns pointed to her head and they held onto her arms but they let her see the General as he let go of the Cheyman's arm only to walk in front of him and hold him up by his neck. He held the Cheyman up close to intimidate him with his harsh yellow eyes, they were talking but she could not hear what they were saying.

"You should have taken the money and gone on your way, you disgraceful Cheyman…" Grievous spoke quietly so only the Cheyman could hear while they stared each other off as the Cheyman was using his hands to try and keep Grievous from strangling him to death.

"There's something more about that robot you want…isn't there?" the Cheyman whispered even though he was struggling to get oxygen in his lungs while his legs swung for the ground.

"There is no such 'something more' you are speaking about. The Confederacy needs that weapon to win this war."

"Bantha droppings!" he gasped for air before he stared back into grievous with a sinister look. "Tell me, what is it you see when you stare into her blue eyes? You've barely looked away from them since I caught her…" Grievous didn't respond, he instead turned his head slightly as he stared into Eve's blue eyes while she stared back with a look of concerned worry. He stared at her from the corner of his yellow eyes, this moment was ruined as the Cheyman chuckled and he whispered, "I knew it. I guess you're not as heartless as you say you are…"

Grievous broke eye contact with Eve as he kneed the Cheyman hard in his half-organic, half-mechanical abdomen area. He released the Cheyman as the Cheyman gasped for air as well as he tried to recover from the pain in his torso area. Grievous walked behind the Cheyman, his cape waved dramatically, it seemed that Grievous must have come from a battle recently for it was dirty and there were numerous holes where lasers must have gone through. For the first time since Eve had escaped Grievous, she actually felt concerned for him and his being. She couldn't explain why even though she hated him but she did.

Grievous grabbed the Cheyman by his long hair and held him up while the Cheyman was on his knees. Grievous then pulled out one of his laser swords and activated it as a green glowing beam erupted from it and Grievous held it up to the Cheyman's neck menacingly.

"Oh please! By the gods, please no!" the Cheyman screamed out in fear, his words seemed to go on deaf ears. Grievous held the sword up in the air, preparing to execute the Cheyman himself. Only Eve spoke out.

"Grievous don't!" she yelled out, he hesitated for a moment ash his gaze turned towards her, but he then looked back to the Cheyman and the laser sword swung down; Grievous body blocked the Cheyman's body from Eve but images of blood spilling everywhere filled her mind. He stood there for a moment, his hands drooped to their sides one side had his laser sword and he deactivated it, the other had something else, she expected it to be the Cheyman's head still hung by his hair. Eve looked at him with a shocked expression.

"G-Grievous…how could you?..." he turned his body as her eyes widened to the sight. In his left hand was not a head, but hair. The Cheyman was sitting there on his knees with a look of horror on his face. It all came together now.

Grievous didn't cut off the Cheyman's head. He had cut off all of his long hair.

Grievous dropped the long strands of hair as he walked towards the Eve probe, leaving the horrified Cheyman to scrape together his hair as though his life depended on it. A battle droid walked up to him as he neared the Eve probe.

"General, what do we do with the Cheyman?" Grievous stared back at the Eve probe; he didn't even turn to look at who was speaking to him.

"Leave him. He doesn't matter anymore; he has done his job, leave him to his shame. Take the prisoner, put her in my ship." He commanded. The Super Battle droids weren't taking chances with her as the forcefully dragged her to Grievous ship. As they were forcefully tying her down, Grievous came up and threw one of the Super Battle Droids and he said something she never thought he'd ever say in her life. "Don't harm her!" he rasped angrily, the Droids obeyed but Eve could tell there was a sense of confusion for Grievous' actions; but they knew questioning him would be even more life-threatening. They left the section of the ship while Grievous kept his watchful gaze on them until they left. He then turned to the Eve probe and as soon as they took off he finally spoke to her.

"I was worried about you, believe it or not."

"Yeah, you were worried about your 'precious weapon' falling into Jedi hand." She said to him, she took her cloak off and angrily threw it on the ground. "Gods damn it all! Why was I so careless?" Grievous approached her; he bent down and picked up the cloak. He stared at it and then at her.

"Don't think of your recapture so harshly. I have had to time to re-think of your imprisonment if we caught you again." As he said this, he began tearing her cloak, she didn't think much of it; she refused to even look at him.

"Let me guess; longer hours of interrogation and I spend every waking minute in the darkest prison cell?" she said almost sarcastically.

"No. I have different ideas in mind." Without warning, he wrapped her torn cloak around her and tied it. His hands moved away before she had time to bat them away, she was about to tear it off when she turned and looked in the reflection of the window and saw herself wearing the cloak. Only, it was different than how she usually wore it, it was like a cape, almost like how Grievous wore it but it was almost like a scarf. She was surprised at herself; she never would've approved of herself looking like this, she usually would always try to wear clothing to hide her robotic features but here; she liked the look.

"What do you think?" Grievous eventually said. Her eyes widened when he said that. Did he actually ask for her OPINION? Grievous was really surprising her today, she suspected if this was one of his sith tricks; if it was, he was definitely doing a really good job at it. She turned her body around while staring into the window's reflection, admiring the new look.

"I- I actually like it…" she really did. She was just as surprised that he did this for her. But then something came into her head that had been bugging her, she turned around and stared back at the General. "Grievous…that Cheyman…why didn't you kill him? I thought-"

"For Cheyman culture, having long hair is their most sacred and honored tradition. The longer a Cheyman's hair is, the most sacred they are. If they should ever cut that hair shorter than a centimeter; the Cheyman would be dishonored and cast away like peasants. Unlike the hair of humans, Cheyman hair does not grow back."

"Then why-"

"I was going to kill him for his treachery but I quickly decided that it would be far crueler for him to live a life of misery or being shamed for life than to have a quick death and be proclaimed a martyr for his people." He finished talking as he walked over to the window and stared out in space. She simply stared at him with shock. But at the same time, she was actually glad. He was right; the Cheyman deserved a life of shame for his deception, not a quick death by Grievous' hand. She relaxed herself as she stood next to him and stared out the window staring out into the vast galaxy of stars.

"Grievous…you said you had some…different ideas for me…" she eventually said putting her hand to the window. She had thought about this for a long, long time and she thought it was now or never that she asked since she was going back. He turned his attention to her.

"Indeed I did, female. What of them?" he responded with his usual rasp.

"Well…" she turned and looked up to meet his yellow eyes with an innocent look on hers. "Would I be able to visit the engine room more often? On my own free will? Battle droid escorts can go with me to make sure I don't destroy them or anything-"he already spoke before she was done.

His answer truly surprised her


	3. Chapter 3

_"Things do not change; we change."_

_-Henry David Thoreau_

The musical whir of the engines relaxed the prisoner greatly. She sat there, eyes closed, as she listened to the whir of the engines as though she were listening to a symphony. There was the occasional onlooker to check on her but they were mostly technicians asking what she was doing in the engine room; her response was the same; "The General allowed me permission down here." They asked no further question from her.

The General was a harsh, cruel, heartless and fearsome military commander. She was his prisoner two months ago, whom he tortured daily for information accusing her of a being a spy for The Union. She escaped his clutches and managed to hide herself for an entire month before he eventually found her and recaptured her. But since then, huge changes seemed to come about from him.

First off, what used to be a routine of being taken from her cell two or three times a day to be strapped to a chair only to be painfully tortured, he never even laid a hand on her in a harmful way. Secondly, she was given more freedom to move about the barge than she had been allowed before. To make things better, no escorts even followed her around or guarded her room, to be more precise, her new room. Yes, even Grievous had given her a new room, although she liked her old one, this one was rather nicer and slightly bigger than her old one.

Yes, it seemed since Eve returned to the Malevolence, things had been better for her. Another droid came to her and asked why she was here, her answer was the same. It was starting to get annoying, so she got up and quietly hovered down a few floors to the one spot she found comfort and relaxation. The unused area used to be help for certain dangerous substances that the droids on the ship could not touch without harming themselves. Eve had found it completely barren and devoid of anything dangerous; even her radioactive sensors couldn't detect anything. Why it was closed off, she didn't know. But she was glad because a pipe that ran past was a pipe that would run to give hot water to the refresher. Apparently, this pipe had not been closed off, that was good because for the past 3 days, Eve had been using this pipe to fill a private make-shift hot tub.

She turned on the faucet as hot steaming water poured out into the basin; she hovered over to the door and looked out to see if anyone was walking up the hallway. She didn't want anyone to know she was here and spoil her privacy; she really loved this place, it kept her relaxed for hours at a time. Grievous never seemed to bother her much; she would usually find him back at her room or just walking through the hallways. He seemed to be more social and more patient around her, there was something really different about him lately…

She shook her head and tried to forget Grievous, he wasn't here, and it was just her and the hot tub. There wasn't a 'soul' around, she closed the door, hovered over to the faucet and turned it off. She saw the steam rising from the hot tub, almost inviting her in; she untied the cloak Grievous had made for her and let it fall to the floor, she hovered into the hot water inside the basin and lowered herself until she felt the bottom and the water almost went over her torso. She gave out a relaxed sigh as she rested her back against the edge of the 'hot tub' and put her arms on the edge as she positioned herself back, relaxing comfortably. She couldn't feel the hot water like how a human could but the temperature felt remarkably soothing for her robotic body.

She decided to play a little music while she relaxed, in her visor, she checked to see what songs were available; they were rather limited. Most of her memory banks consisted of sounds she recorded of creatures, music was really limited. Well, there was one song…she hadn't played it in a while…she always played it when she was alone while she was out in deserted planets, sleeping on the ground. Whenever she was pushed about, she always hummed it to herself to keep her cool.

But the song itself was incomplete. Before she wound up in this universe, she was travelling through the Milky Way galaxy when she came across an old satellite that seemed to be malfunctioning and giving off a sort of Morse code. As she had tried to record the Morse code, the satellite suddenly blew a wire and the song played. She stood there while the satellite played this somewhat broken song that occasionally skipped at some parts but otherwise, she recorded the entire thing while she had stared at the strange satellite. Once the song was over though, she tapped it again to see if it would play more, only ending up short-circuiting it. Since then, she had that one song in her memory banks which she repeated over and over to herself.

She had no idea what it was called or who wrote it or who it was that was singing. But she memorized the sounds and the beat and lyrics of the song, or at least, what didn't skip. She mentally activated the song as it played from her while she closed her eyes and rested her head while the song opened up with it's strange sounds and then to the singer's raspy yet harmonious vocals.

_"And I don't want ya, and I don't need ya._

_Don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya._

_It's not your fault that you're always __**wrong**_

_The weak ones are there to justify the strong._

She laid there relaxed letting the music play out, it would turn from being somewhat quiet to being somewhat loud and aggressive. The lyrics sounded like the singer had been bullied so much in school he wrote this song as a way of revenge to them; at least that was her presumption. She let the song repeat while she laid there perfectly calm, perfectly relaxed, despite the song's constant skipping.

Eventually some time passed as she felt she had enough of the tub as she 'sat' up and stretched her arm, all while the song was reaching its end with the singer yelling again.

_The beautiful people! The beautiful people! The beautiful people! The beautiful people!"_ suddenly as the song ended, she heard a voice.

"Why does the music sound cut up while it's playing?" she suddenly widened her eyes as she looked through the steam and saw Grievous sitting at the edge of the basin with his feet in the water, She sat up abruptly with her hand over her torso but she realized there wasn't anything to cover so she sheepishly put her hands down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost demandingly. He just stayed there while his hand dipped itself into the warm water and he spun a small circle in the water before he looked back at her.

"The technicians reported hearing…strange noises down here. I told them it was nothing and I would take care of it. Now, answer my question." He replied in his usual rasp. She sighed almost annoyed-like but she had to answer him.

"It was like that when I first heard it and recorded it. I was recording the song from a faulty and broken down satellite from the past civilization. It kind of skips ahead by a few seconds and the audio is a bit cut up in the middle. I dunno…"

"Doesn't it bother you that it does this skipping?" he asked as he looked into her with his seemingly lifeless yellow eyes. He didn't sound as demanding as she had first known him; perhaps he was trying to show more manners towards her? But he brought up a good point.

"It does actually…but the song is rare, I think I was lucky I even found it…" she replied. He stood up from where he was sitting and he walked across the 'hot tub', the edge of his cloak getting soaked in the water; he didn't seem to care. He made his way over to where she was, she was about to hover away from him when he actually sat down in the warm water, his cloak was now getting more soaked but it didn't seem to bother him. His legs poked out of the water while his feet and his waist area remained underwater, his arms rested on his knees as he looked at her.

"I've come to the conclusion you're not even from this galaxy. No star system has the technology or the brains to create something as advanced as you." She looked up at him but eventually looked back at the water.

"Yes…you're right General. I came here by accident and I can't seem to get back…"

"How did you come to this galaxy in the first place?" she looked up at him.

"I was flying around my galaxy in search of plant life when a black hole opened up and sucked me. I came out alive but I had no idea where I was or even where I was but I decided to do everything possible to return home…"

"How long have you been here?" his questions actually sounded inquisitive instead of threatening, that was rather new about him. Still, she was feeling comfortable actually letting this all out.

"Almost two years. Today is actually the day I arrived here…" she remained quiet as she turned her head and looked down at the mater. Grievous looked at her and he gently put his hand up to her head and gently stroked the side of her monitor with his middle and index finger. This form of affection was really different; what had happened to the Grievous who had been torturing her months ago?

"If you ever find a way back to your home…do you think you'll ever find that song…the full song to the one you have?" he said while he looked at her with a look in his eyes that showed adoration but she didn't see it but she could feel his fingers still rubbing her 'cheek' she was feeling something deep down that she couldn't explain why she was feeling like this now.

"I hope…I don't even know who wrote the song or what it's called…" she spoke with a sense of hopelessness.

"I think I have a thought what to call it…" he rasped. She turned her head to look back at him.

"What?" she looked at him curiously, she really did want to know, that was a surprise…

"Well…what about 'The Beautiful People'? Since the singer seems to scream that repeatedly through most of the song…" his fingers stopped stroking her, her left hand, almost as though against her will, moved up and clutched Grievous' hand while she pondered that title.

"'The Beautiful People'….you know…I actually like that…it has a nice ring to it…" she looked back up at him with a thankful look in her eyes while his eyes showed a look that said "you actually liked my idea?".

"You really think so?"

"Yes…." She looked up at him staring into his yellow eyes while she kept his fingers close to her cheek. Logic seemed to dissolve as it was just him and she while they stared into each other's eyes while something seemed to burn inside the both of them while they stared into each other...

"General Grievous; a message has arrived from Count Dooku for you. General Grievous, to the Bridge." called out a voice on the intercom that echoed throughout the engine room this causing Grievous to grunt, annoyed. He stood up water dripped from his soaked cloak and water ran down his legs as he stepped out of the basin and made his way to the door, before he left he looked at Eve who gave a look that seemed depraved and lost.

"I shall meet with you again. I promise." He then turned and left as he closed the door behind him. Eve sat in the basin stunned from what had just happened. She snapped out of it and told herself that Grievous was using his Sith powers on her and she shouldn't fall for it again. As she pulled the plug to let the water drain and she got out getting her cloak. She put her hand to her 'cheek' as she stood there remembering that magical feeling deep inside when she held his hand while pressing in up against her cheek.

"What's happening to me?" she thought to herself


	4. Chapter 4

_"I hold the world but as the world, Gratiano; a stage where every man must play a part, and mine is a sad one"_

_-William Shakespeare_

The elderly and wrinkled troglodyte coughed violently once again into its third arm. It's getting worse, far worse, thought the troglodyte, for this was his 9th violent cough he had dealt with within an hour. By that point, the Energy wouldn't flow as well, if the Energy didn't flow, neither would the Cloriants and the Cloriants inside everyone and everything would die. Damned negative Energy, it thought to itself. Fact was, the Energy was what was keeping it alive but lately the Energy throughout the galaxy was being polluted with this evil and cruel negative Energy that mixed in with its body was slowly killing the troglodyte. It had hoped to correct this by full-filling a prophesy that someone born from the Energy would come to bring order to the galaxy but it knew that this 'chosen one' would first turn to evil before full-filling this promise.

But could he tell anyone? Of course not! He was strictly forbidden to intervene with the affairs of the galaxy he governed. He was given two main jobs from the establishment he worked with to keep the entire universe in order. Not only was he in charge of watching over the galaxy he was born from but he was also given the duty of allowing the flow of the Energy that kept every single person, animal, alien, plant, mountain, planet, star sun literally everything alive and running. If he was to, oh, I dunno, leave his home for more than a half hour, everyone would grow pale and within that hour, they would die and all the planets would wither to dust within a single day. Thus, the troglodyte was restricted to its home; but it mattered not, with the mastery of this Energy, it could use this to nourish its body, it was better than food and liquids that create waste, Energy is not a waste it is simply recycled. But negative Energy had been poisoning the troglodyte and it was dying, it needed a replacement and fast or everything would be lost.

Luckily, the old troglodyte found one…

"If there were as many wrinkles as there were in time, then you'd be a record breaker, dude." A voice called out from behind, the old troglodyte looked behind and saw his visitor. Not him again, thought the dying troglodyte.

"'Dude' I am not. See fit to insult age, I see." The elderly troglodyte croaked out. Out of the shadows stood a human, dressed in black, per his style, and his hands in his pockets as he walked through the air and made his way over to the troglodyte to reveal log hair and something different the trog never saw the first time he laid eyes on this bizarre thing, a gas mask? "See fit to mock smell now?" he croaked, the human in black removed the gas mask and revealed his face.

"Sorry, I had a few mind-wipes on Venusi 12. I cannot stand the smell of that place." He spoke in a low voice politely.

"Indeed. Smells of death, it does." The troglodyte replied without looking up at the human standing (correction, floating) next to him. The human nodded and put a hand on the back of his head.

"I just heard the news…" he said.

"Yes…news spread fast, I imagined."

"News like this goes fast when there are only 11 others to tell the news to. I'm sorry…" the human let his hand drop down to his side as he spoke, "I was only trying to lighten your mood with the whole 'wrinkles' thing."

"I know. But sense of humor, I lack, at least for your humor."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Usually results in a slap in the face." The young man replied, the troglodyte chuckled but it led to another violent cough which the old trog recovered from within 5 minutes and continued the energy flow.

"Those coughs sound nasty. I didn't think it was that bad…I thought-"

"Less severe, it would be?" the old trog finished for the human.

"Well, yeah…I never imagined you were actually going to die…" the old trog sighed as he looked down on the non-existent ground while he floated near the large green orb of Energy.

"Yes…but death, only beginning, never end…" he turned and actually looked at the human. "When 10 billion years YOU be, wishing for death, you want."

"I'm only a thousand years old. I 'm not that eager to kick off that soon…" the human looked at the large green glowing orb and looked inside to see the swirling Energy, they moved as though they were dancing. "By the way…what exactly is killing you?" The troglodyte was not offended by this question; the human was new to the whole Guardian thing, meaning that receiving news like this was still rather new for him, a thousand years was still considered the level of a novice but he was definitely getting close to the level of a Full Guardian. The trog's old wrinkled and thing three-fingered hand waved at the orb as the dancing Energy moved around and revealed the image of the planet Coruscant, it revealed politicians arguing and showed a dark aura around a certain politician who seemed to be in charge.

"He and few others are cause for my poisoned body…" the troglodyte croaked. "Master of the negative Energy, he is. A Sith Lord, he is."

"And of the course the greatest irony, he's in charge of the government. No different than my home-planet back in the early 21st Century; giving control to crooked politicians who want nothing but money and power and don't care if they have to ruin beauty and fair justice to acquire it…" the human said bitterly. The troglodyte ignored him and showed images of ships battling each other in space and aggressive battles on planets, destroying plant life, scarring the landscape and the murder of thousands of innocent people.

"This…This why dying, I am…senseless killing…destruction…pollutes galaxy, it does with negative Energy…" the human's head dropped down with rage as his hand clenched and electric sparks began to fly. "This is an outrage, Segav…" the young man spoke with his teeth biting down and the words going through his teeth. The human was being polite and not trying to explode with rage, even the sparks flying out of his hand was being contained.

"Indeed…but I fear not…for outcome, I see…" his hand waved again and the image changed to reveal two men, both in black, one emitted a dark aura with a small outline of a positive aura. The other man showed an aura of goodness, these two men fought each other with laser swords while in the vision another young man with small yet strong good aura watched on inside a space station.

"Revenge belong not to you…revenge needed not, for a revolution, will come from it…prophesy, be completed it will…" the old troglodyte croaked. The image faded as the elderly Guardian went into another violent cough. It eventually passed, but the human understood now. Segav intended for this conflict to happen to destroy the negative aura once and for all. With this realization, his temper swayed and his rage diminished.

"Still…once you're…well, gone…a replacement has to be found."

"Search needed not. Found him already, I have…" the trog's hand moved over the orb again and the image of his intended replacement appeared fighting off an army with a laser sword.

"Hmm, he looks young, Segav; easy to manipulate from dark forces."

"True, that may be. But strong of heart and courage, he is. Complete, my faith on this one is." Segav croaked. The human only nodded. "How long I have, you think?" the human only looked at Segav almost to look inside him to determine that.

"From how violent your coughs have been…I guess…a month…maybe less…" the human replied. The trog sat there for a bit in mid-air keeping quiet, eventually another cough escaped from the trog but that subsided quickly.

"Fine…the war's end and mine, be same, it will…" he croaked quietly but the human nodded. Segav may have been the shortest of the Guardians, but he was the only one of them who could see the future. That power was once owned by The Elder but as her responsibilities grew, she had to pass her individual powers to each of the 11 guardians; these special powers were what separated the 12 Guardians. Even the human being standing next to Segav had been given such an individual power that he was deemed the Guardian of Memory as well as other alias he went by. The human's head picked up as if he heard something.

"Crap. The Elder's got something for me…well I'm in luck, the Wipe's to be done in your galaxy…"

"Permission to enter my galaxy, granted it is…say no to The Elder, I cannot…" Segav croaked before he went into another coughing fit that subsided shortly. The human bowed his head in respect as he reached into his hat and pulled out a strange mask and he tied it on his head. His eyes were covered and so were his cheeks and nose but the only his mouth was revealed.

"I apologize if I ruined your hospitality and your work, Segav. I hope we can meet again…" he then turned to exit from the troglodyte's strange see through home.

"By the way…" croaked the trog, "strange energy, I've felt lately…felt it before two month ago. Feel it now, I do…energy similar to yours…have been messing around galaxy again, have you, Voltz?" the human in black turned and gave an inquisitive look.

"Me? I don't think so. I haven't been in your galaxy since the last time you kicked me out…I was messing around in Kaj's sector mainly, but I haven't visited your sector in almost a year…" he replied. The trog stroked his wrinkled chin with his equally wrinkled hand. Could it be possible, he thought, no, it couldn't…The Elder would've picked up on abnormalities like that…still, this abnormality read the same as Voltz'…perhaps this abnormality had came from the same galaxy Voltz' was born from and he felt the energy as the same…or perhaps, it may have just been-

"Nothing…it probably is…perform Wipe on denizen in sector and leave, you will…and Voltz…stay out of trouble, you will…" Segav croaked. The human smirked as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light and a thunderclap. As the room quieted, Segav moved his hand over the orb once again as the image of his replacement appeared in the orb. Another cough came as he stared at the fighter taking down an entire army without breaking a sweat. He knew he was the one to replace him, but he also know that if he was destined to take his place, he would have to disobey the Guardian protocol and use his powers to lead the Jedi down the pathway would that lead to his eternal glory


	5. Chapter 5

_"The man who can keep a secret may be wise, but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep."_

_-Edgar Watson Howe_

Another boring day onboard the Malevolence, well, boring to the crew. The General seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to be too bored. In fact, for nearly two weeks since the recapturing of the dangerous prisoner, the General had been spending a lot of time with the prisoner. Some of the technicians had overheard the General and the prisoner walking through the halls of the ship just talking. Their conversations were mostly on the same subject; the prisoner's home planet or something like that, the technicians feared to have the General catch them overhearing and tear their heads off so they would always pretend to be focusing on their work but they would secretly overhear.

The two walked through the hall. It was kinda questionable to see the prisoner without a prison uniform on and not being restrained in chains; did the General have that much faith in the prisoner? Especially since this prisoner had escaped from them not a month and a half ago, why was the General putting so much trust in her now? Questioning this to him would only ignite his anger; a personality trait he was well-known for. He was a feared and ruthless General before she ever came around; don't take it wrong, he still was ruthless on the battlefield and he was a good military commander but lately his disposition had been making some changes. He was still cruel and harsh towards the crew but he was never this way to the prisoner; this was rather aggravating for them since how was it fair that they got his cruelty and yet she received none? Perhaps it was cause she was a woman, but that contradicted all the times he tortured her himself, why was he treating her better now? Rumors began to circulate that there was some kind of affair going on between the prisoner and the captain. They couldn't exactly talk about this out loud; they didn't want the General to overhear…

Rumors were the only form of news they could get these days. There had been some rumors circulating that the Republic was ready to throw in the towel despite all the talk of their refusal to back down and defend more star systems from leaving their republic and joining the confederation. Other rumors around the ship circulated that there would be a major assault on a planet with practically the entire fleet but when and where was still under wraps.

That's the thing about rumors; you never can tell whether they're true or false.

But they never seemed to bother the General and his lovely prisoner. Occasionally he would have to leave on transport ships to assist other military commanders in battle, leaving her to just hang around the ship. What she did with her spare time was not exactly something they wanted to know. She occasionally came around to check on their progress and see how they did their jobs on the ship. They usually tried not to look at her as she walked down the walkways, but they would be lying if they didn't admit she was rather pretty. Her walking alone were the only times the technicians would call out compliments to her; doing so while she was with the General would mean a laser sword going down on them. They couldn't imagine how painful that could be…

Today, the General had a video conference to attend, the prisoner walked to the engine room. She spent a lot of time there, so they noticed, she hung out there so much, she practically had created a little designated seating area for her to sit near the engines as they turned and gave a musical sound. They had worked near it all the time; they never really found the sound as interesting as she did. In fact, they never really knew her name; they always referred to her as "Ma'am" or "miss prisoner" sure, they saw her walking around every day but did they bother to ask her name? Of course not! They weren't paid to talk to people; to be more precise, they weren't exactly paid at all…

Two technicians were working suspended above where the prisoner's usual sitting era was, they had strong cable that held on while they would lower themselves down to grab garter after garter for the construction workers above to take and to repair the battle damages from every space battle the Malevolence encountered. They had no names, just numbers. The need for names on the ship was irrelevant. As crewmates, it didn't matter who they were; even if they had names, names would occasionally be the same as someone else which would leave to a big confusion. The one who was usually on the left who had a missing middle finger on his right hand was OH 1275; the other who was usually on the right carrying garters along with the other had a damaged left 'eye' and a faded red line that went down its left arm, this was RLY 2470. They worked hard, despite their poor working conditions; they figured it was better than fighting on the front; since nobody programmed them with how to fight anyway…

Well, today was like the others before it since they came off the factory floor and were put on the ship, the two would clip themselves to suspended lines so they would hoist heavy garters up so technicians would be able to take them and bolt them to the ship to fix the inside of the ship after battle. But today was something different, as they were taking up a heavy garter, OH, looked over and saw the General but with the female prisoner. From where they were walking, they appeared to be walking into a dead end below them but not directly above them.

"Hey, 2470; look over there." He indicated to his work partner. RLY turned and saw what he was hinting at. They stared at the two moved away from the main corridor and quietly go into the dead end close to where they were below them. It was dark but from the light behind them, they could see their silhouettes. They couldn't really hear what they were saying but whatever it was; they could see some small pink illuminate from the female prisoner's face.

"What are they doing?" RLY whispered quizzically.

"I don't know; I can't hear them." OH replied quietly. Then they saw something that really surprised them; they saw the General lean his head forward to the prisoner as their heads seemed to be connected in the shadows. The two stared until it finally hit them.

"A-are they….kissing?" RLY asked almost panicky if they should be up here.

"I- I think they are…but…but why? I thought she was a prisoner?" OH replied just as confused.

Suddenly, the garter they had in their hands slipped as it fell and landed with a loud clang close to where the General and the prisoner were standing. Smartly, RLY and OH quickly slid down their suspension wires to the ground, out of sight from the General as they quickly hid behind a control panel. The General's voice could be heard and they could tell; he was pissed.

"You two!" He yelled; they felt like their wires froze. "this is the SECOND time worthless robots attempted to drop a garter on my head!" the two hidden duo looked up from where they were hiding and they saw two concerned technician droids on the catwalk above them that were supposed to take the garter from them. The General must have mistaken them for dropping the garter. Then the sounds of laser fire echoed all throughout the engine and beyond the corridors. A fellow droid's head landed near them as they resisted the urge to scream out in surprise.

"All of you! Get back to work!" Grievous yelled; nobody needed telling twice as the sound of shuffling feet and tinkering continued. OH carefully looked out and saw Grievous and the prisoner walking back the way they came; OH moved his head back once he saw they had turned and went down the corridor.

"They're gone…" OH said. RLY gave out a cybernetic sigh of relief.

"That could've been us if we didn't move away in time…"RLY said. They duo remained sitting there contemplating what they saw. Even they couldn't understand it: General Grievous, the most feared military commander in the galaxy, was kissing the prisoner. They didn't even think that was possible. They knew one thing; if they told anyone what they saw, it would obviously reach Grievous and he would no doubt destroy them until there were no pieces left. They made a compromise to keep it between themselves; they took a wielding tool that had abandoned and they carved an X on both sides of their left hands to remind them to keep their silence.

"We keep this promise or else we die on the spot." OH said.

"And we curse ourselves for even learning this secret so we must honor our creations by keeping it." RLY finished. With the pledge, they shook hands with their marked hands to seal the oath of silence. OH and RLY stood up and returned to their worked, plagued with now witnessing something they should not have seen…

That's the things about rumours; you can never be sure whether they're true or not..


	6. Chapter 6

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

_-Unknown_

A violent explosion awoke Eve. She sat up in her queen-sized bed and looked around the room. She recalled that General Grievous came into her room, they talked, they laughed, they danced for a bit to a song she had recorded (but with better quality and she actually knew what it was called this time; "Moonlight Serenade" it was called by some dead guy who played music; or so Grievous said that's who it was), they sat on the bed, they kissed and then they slept. Was there anything sexual that happened? She thought. She went through her memories of a few hours back; no, they just fell asleep on the same bed; the first time she had ever done that with a male. But waking up to an explosion to find the male she fell asleep with; that never happened before. Did he leave her or did this attack happen while she was asleep and he left to take care of it? Another explosion shook her room again; judging from the shockwave, she deemed that he left to handle to problem. She looked out her window and, to her shock, saw 4 Republic Battle Cruisers. They looked fierce and powerful. She looked at the side expecting for some Confederate battleships to be assisting but there wasn't one. She got out of her bed, threw on her cloak Grievous made for her and made her way out in a hurried hover, grabbing onto the walls to support herself whenever the ship shook. She made her way to the other side and looked out the window; nothing there. Eve realized what was going on now: the Malevolence was all alone against 4 Republic Battle Cruisers.

"Status report!" yelled out General Grievous angrily.

"Shields are down and they've hit our long-wave transmitters. If this keeps up; we'll be sitting ducks! We have to retr-"the Droid officer never finished, Grievous forced his hand into the droid's chest and forcefully tore out its core and crushed it in his hands in frustration.

"Like the Burning Sands of Arahas we will! I will not give our enemy the benefit of having me as their prisoner! Send out as many battle crafts as you can! Forward all firepower at their communicators! I will not have my name be made a mockery out of!" he yelled out, all the officers nodded and quickly got to work giving out their orders.

But in reality, Grievous was frightened. This was only the 15th time he had run into this sort of problem where the enemy outnumbered his army. Each time he was able to find a strategy to force the enemy to retreat; but this time he had real problems. First, he was already on his way to a Confederate outpost to refuel and collect more battle droids for war when the Republic Battle Ships came out of hyperspace and surprised him. Second, he had no back-up; in space battles, he heavily relied on war ships to provide cover fire and keep those pesky Republic ships off but now all he had to keep them away was a limited number of pilots and many ships that were still being repaired. Even the Ace Pilots he had on his ship had found themselves swarmed by numerous Republic star ships. Thirdly and foremost: Eve. Apart from her powerful weapon she contained on her; his emotions for her was affecting his mind to think of a strategy. He couldn't risk her being harmed, she was precious to him, and she was in danger of being captured.

He knew he had to take one thing out of the equation of all his problems; from all the violence happening, he knew he had to do something about Eve; if she was taken by the enemy, he would thrust his own laser sword into his heart to stop the pain. He thought hard about what to do…

"G-General! We've lost forward shielding!" an officer yelled in a panicked state, it snapped him back to reality as he punch the officer hard enough in the face that it crushed the officer's face like a beer can. General Grievous had an idea.

"Intensify the forward fire power! Send word to the ships out there to make their way towards the engines of the battle cruisers and fire at the engines. Stall them long enough for us to make a proper counter-attack! I'm going to the Turrent Defense System to get those 'soldiers' to keep those damned Republic scum off us!" he ordered. As a "yes sir" came from the remaining officers, he rushed out the command bridge and was about to enter the elevator when, to his luck, there was Eve.

"General! What's going o-"Eve tried to say, Grievous grabbed her arm and forced her back into the elevator where he pushed the down button and entered a number. He let go of her and turned to face her, putting his hands on her arms.

"The Republic intercepted us at 2200 hours, we've been fight against them for nearly two and a half hours but we're getting nowhere…" Grievous answered what she was trying to say. Then his head hung low as he continued, "I-I fear I may have to surrender…" Eve gasped as she reached up and put her hand up to his cheek and looked into his haunting yellow eyes with a look of concern. She recalled how she always shuddered whenever she saw his eyes but after all this time she spent with him, his yellow eyes showed something else entirely. His eyes seemed to reveal a past of harsh abuse, horrible scarring to his body and his lost Kalee-nity.

"Grievous; don't say that! You've never given up before! You must have some sort of plan…"

"as a matter of fact, I do..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The elevator doors opened, his head looked up, and he took her hand in his and took her to an emergency escape pod. He opened up the door for one pod and they went inside as Grievous turned and looked back at Eve, putting his hand boney-like hand on her 'cheek' as he stared into her for a moment and then he let go of her and left the escape pod. Eve grabbed his hand before he could exit and showed a look of concern.

"Eve…"

"Grievous…why?"

"Because surrendering will be the only thing that will keep their focus on me and away from following you as your escape pod floats away. Once you're safe, I want you to find your way home." He spoke, his tone was sad and he seemed to be trying to avoid looking at directly at Eve.

"No…Grievous you don't have to do this. We-"

"Eve, it's the only way to make sure you stay safe…please, I beg you…don't make this any harder for me…" Eve stared at him until she finally let go of his long fingered hand and hovered back into the pod but kept staring at him.

"I won't forget you Grievous…I promise…" he finally looked back at her and stared into her eyes, his eyes seemed incredibly sad and depressed.

"As will I, Eve…you finally brought some light into my life…" said Grievous depressed. He eventually pushed the buttons and the pod closed and fired off into space. Eve put her hands to the glass as she stared at the ship while the pod flew off. If she had a heart, it would have sunk; if she had tear ducts, she would fill the pod with her tears. True, Grievous was an asshole when they first met but somewhere, or so he told her, he found reason and found fascination in her personality and wanted to know more about her. As they got more acquainted with each other, they began to become a bit closer until Grievous surprised her by exchanging their first kiss. She never forgot all the horrible things he did to her but learning about this whole secret side of grievous, made her completely forget everything bad about him as she found herself adoring his secret romantic side.

But now he had set her free and she began to regret it.

As the ship flew off farther, she couldn't help but notice the Confederate ships were flying near the engines. She knew this strategy; Grievous would sometimes engage in hours of a holographic strategy game that was stolen from the cloning faculties on a planet called Kamino. He always won since he had spent decades learning strategies but there was one case where she was close to winning that was in a case similar to this. Grievous had 3 holographic battle cruisers while Eve only had one; her strategy was to send a single battle ship on a bomber run and destroy the command bridges on all his ships, therefore causing the troops in the ships to become lost and confused and be forced into a retreat. But Grievous won that holographic simulation by destroying the bomber before it could destroy the final bridge. She lost but he wasn't too hard on her, he took her on a walk on a newly conquered planet so she wouldn't feel too cooped up in the ship.

This gave Eve a crazy idea. She knew it was risky and Grievous would probably never forgive her for this but she couldn't let him fall into Republic hands. Full of determination, she blasted a hole in the window and she flew out as fast as she can, leaving behind her cloak. She swiftly avoided numerous Republic star ships as she flew as close to the Republic battle cruisers as she could get, wanting to impress Grievous, she fired a Double Whammy shot at the Command Bridge, well, correction, what was LEFT of it. She decided to conserve on energy so she took a quick turn and fired a shot at a V-wing's engine, it caused the ship to fly out of control and land straight into the second bridge.

The Republic must have figured it out because soon laser started being blasted towards her but her artful dodging that she had been practicing with Grievous kept her from getting even a scratch. A homing missile was fired and began following her; but she was smarter than that. She flew DIRECTLY into the command bridge of the Republic ship, only to be given strange looks as they tried to hold on due to the air being sucked out. She only winked at them as she flew out of the way as the homing missile flew in and hit the bridge instead of her. She escaped with only a few minor black marks but she had one more ship left but the ships had figured out her strategy as battle ships began flying around the bridge. She had to re-think her plan now; luckily the tell-tale of a ship flying out of the hanger gave her an idea.

Flying a completely different direction, she surprised the Republic ships as she flew into the hanger, flying past the confused clone troops she flew into the core where all the clone technicians stopped working and all looked up at her in surprise. She only gave them a flirty grin.

"Hello boys. I have a message from my boyfriend, General Grievous…" well, he wasn't officially but she decided it was a good line to go out with. She turned her arm into a gun and charged it for another Double Whammy and pointed it at the glowing core. "He says; 'so long Jedi scum.'" She gave a flirty-like giggle as she fired at the core creating a huge explosion, which she was lucky to get out with only several burnt marks on her and feeling very pleased as she flew off. She turned and saw that her plan worked; Grievous' battle ships were eliminating the confused and lost Republic ships like they were flies; she then stopped in mid-air as she neared the Malevolence. This was the perfect and probably only opportunity she could get to escape now and go home…but, it was like the Malevolence was reeling her back. Before she could move, pain surged through her body as she saw that a stray V-Wing had shot at her before it was shot down by a Vulture droid. The pain was intense; her eyes began to close as she let the pain come over her…

Eventually, she found the strength to open her eyes as her vision became fuzzy but after some time of readjusting, she managed to see she was back in her room but Grievous was there, sitting on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. Was he waiting for her to wake up all this time?

"…grievous?..." she said weakly. He turned and looked at her.

"You came back…and you helped us to win…but I told you to leave while you could…" he said softly. He was trying to sound angry but he kept his tone down respectfully. She was sore, not in pain anymore but still, her body was sore.

"I had to…I couldn't stand the thought of them torturing you like you did to me but tenfold…I thought helping you would need some help…and I decided to send them a message…" she replied weakly.

"What message was that?" Grievous replied quietly, his face leaned forward so he could hear. She felt a bit shy to say it but she eventually worked up the courage and whispered.

"I told them…'Don't fuck with my boyfriend'…" she laughed weakly to herself; Grievous even laughed quietly as well with her. "Grievous…I'm sorry if I scared you…I-I just…I lo-"he put a finger to her 'mouth' and looked at her caringly.

"shhhhh…don't talk…" he said quietly, another hand moved to the pillow above her. She felt herself burning inside and logic slipping away as her eyes slowly closed and her hand moved up and touched Grievous' cheek. He leaned his head forward more as their faces were pressed up against one another. Passion burning between the two, they faces pressed together, despite the lack of 'lips' they didn't care at all; they felt only pure love and complete undying affection for each other. They didn't need to say anything, there was no need for that; it was just them and only them and nothing was going to take that away


	7. Chapter 7

_"In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins."_

_-Ulysses S. Grant_

"What do mean you're disappointed?" said General Grievous. The holographic image of his old master illuminated in blue but unlike usual, Count Dooku had his arms crossed and his hypnotic and weary eyes showed deep disappointment.

"General; I give you much praise for winning against an all-odds fight but you are missing the point. It has been three weeks since you recovered your escaped prisoner but you've sent nothing about her weapon." He said in his strong and hair-rising voice.

"I- I have tried, master. It's been complicated; she won't tell me-"

"You mean to say you haven't tried, Grievous. My master is sorely disappointed in your failure Grievous…" the General kept quiet as a chill went through his body.

The Count's boss was far more frightening and intimidating than 5 of the Counts combined. Apart from his appearance; there was this sensation you got every time he talked with you; whether in person or on a holograph, his very presence would have crippled you. Even the General; the most intimidating military figure in the galaxy, felt weak and cowardly whenever he would have to communicate with him. He always felt like he was going to throw up every time he had finished talking with him; that was the only time he would remove his face mask was to expel such putrid wastes out of his body; it was the only way he would feel relaxed afterwards. It was an alarming and terrifying image to imagine Evelyn in his clutches; there was no telling what he would even do to her…

"Master, I've tried to get the information out of her, I really have, in that time to reach that information; I've learned things about her home planet-"

"Yes, yes Grievous; you sent me the same information and as fascinatingly DULL it is, I REALLY don't care. Your mission was to extract the information about her powerful weapon. Now that she has used it against the Jedi; no doubt they will try everything in their power to claim it. You have failed me General; now I must take her." The General's eyes widened from hearing this.

"No, my master! I can get the information! I swear it! She's falling for me; I know it; it won't be long before I eventually get the information on her gun-"

"Grievous! Silence! Your original orders were to befriend her to get information on her weapon. You changed the original plan to make her fall for you to extract the information faster! Three weeks later and I have nothing we can use to make the Jedi fall back except information about a planet full of junk and a primitive civilization that relied on communication devices the size of my hand."

"I sent information about warfare-"the General protested; Count Dooku only cut him off angrily but the Count still kept his usual hypnotic tone.

"That information is useless! What use do we have for a bomb that leaves behind chemical and atomic waste to worlds? What use do we have for weapons that only fire metallic-shaped junk? No, Grievous; I see now. I warned you to avoid falling for your emotions while you toyed with hers and you disobeyed me! Instead you fell into your own emotions which I spent years training to lock them away but you disobeyed me!"

"I didn't-"

"I see clearly now Grievous! If I cannot trust you to retrieve that information then I must do the work myself! Within 24 hours, you are to put that probe on a transport shuttle and send her to me immediately. If you fail to do so; I will tell my master not to spare you of his disappointment!" With that, Dooku finally took a breath from his angry persecuting tone. He took a hand and combed back his hair and eventually relaxed himself, keeping the same smooth and calm appearance he always had. "Do I make myself clear?" Grievous was burning with rage; it was literally taking everything in him to resist shouting back or dismantling the holo-display in his fury.

"Master I-"

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" He said frustratingly. Suddenly Dooku looked the other direction as if someone had called him and then he looked back to the General. "We will discuss this momentarily." His holo-image disappeared from view; Grievous was burning with such rage he desperately wanted to use this opportunity to smash the holo-display. How could Dooku do this to him? He then started to even regret falling for the prisoner with her smooth white casing, her illuminating blue eyes and her amazingly strong determination to keep going even when all hope was lost. The thought of her powerful weapon was practically gone from his mind; he didn't care about the weapon anymore, only the wielder of the gun. Still, he also couldn't disobey orders from his master, even if he did and made a run for it with the prisoner; he would find them regardless of where they hid…

Count Dooku finally returned to the image looking a bit smug.

"You may be pleased to hear this but we will strike a powerful blow against the Republic next week…" spoke Dooku's holo-image. This actually did interest the General greatly.

"What is the plan?..." he asked through his usual rasp.

"Well first; I will allow you to keep the prisoner for a week longer for I will join you on your ship for our attack but once it's over; she must go with me…" Grievous' spirits rose and dropped all at once but he nevertheless agreed to the condition.

"Secondly; the mission is a kidnapping mission and I wish for you to carry out this kidnapping."

"Understood, my master."

"We will collect all the fleet in the sector together and we will all begin an assault on a Republic planet. But, while the Jedi are distracted with keeping the battle droids at bay; you will go and kidnap an important leader of the Republic. Once he is in our clutches; the Republic will be lost and they will be willing to give into our demands."

"My master, it's perfect!" Grievous spoke out almost excitedly. Dooku grinned somewhat hearing that. "But, where is this planet we will take this plan into action?"

Dooku's answer almost made Grievous fall back with his eyes wide as baseballs


	8. Chapter 8

_"Confidence...thrives on honesty, on honor, on the sacredness of obligations, on faithful protection and unselfish performance. Without them, it cannot live."_

_-Franklin D. Roosevelt_

"We're getting heavy fire on the starboard side!"

"Forward all unused power to the Starboard guns! Increase port side shielding! Where's the captain for Christ's sake?"

"They're within our radar; they will be docking within 3 minutes."

"Excellent! Until then; put all unused engine power to our forward shielding and send more Tri-Fighters out! We have to keep the General safe until he arrives!"

"Ma'am; we still have hundreds of vultures on the hull of the ship, why not send them out to fight?" a white probe wearing a make-shift commander's cloak got out of her seat, her blue eyes almost seemed to be shouting.

"Absolutely not! Those Vultures are what is keeping the damned V-Wings off us; we'll only send them out if it's needed for an escape. Understand Maggot?"

"Y-yes Miss Probe." the lowly battle droid said nervously as it got back to work. Eve put her hand to her smooth head: war was stressful.

Her captor and soul mate was General Grievous; the most feared army commander in the galaxy and right now was on a transporter ship taking him back after he was sent down to the surface of this planet where literally; the ENTIRE planet was one city! She wondered how many street blocks would be on that planet- what was it called again? Florissant? Korn and Ants? Jerry Lewis? It didn't matter to her; she had a huge responsibility Grievous put on her; SHE was made temporary Captain of the Malevolence. No joke. Grievous even put his own spare cloak on her to indicate this to all the shipmates. He told her that because he would be on the surface of planet Co-whatchyamacallit kidnapping some leader of the Republic or something like that, she would have to keep any Republic battleships away from the Malevolence. It was a lot of responsibility put on her but Grievous held her hand and comfortingly told her that if she could keep the ship safe, he would have a surprise for her after the battle. What this "surprise" was, he didn't explain but he promised that she would love this surprise. So, she barked order after order within an hour after Grievous left; each order, she began to really feel Grievousy by the moment and she loved the feeling of power in her hand to command all these troops. But she also had her orders so she put her World Domination dreams aside to keep the ship in one piece for Grievous to arrive. But in the meantime, she was calling literally everyone onboard a 'maggot', why? She didn't know but she felt empowered that she deserved to have the right to yell out that.

"Captain! The General has made it inside the hanger."

"What? I'm going to him. Continue your focus on the starboard side, the Jedi will, without a doubt, send out a rescue force and they'll be heavily armed. Take them out but keep those Goddamned shields up! Do I make myself clear Maggot?" she barked at the top of her voices, literally drowning out all the sounds the ship was making to a nervous Elite droid.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" She quickly got up and made her way to the hanger area within 3 minutes, she flew to the transport ship as a wrinkly guy was taken out by the droids, he looked terrified of his situation; she didn't give a hoot in hell about him, it was Grievous she wanted. Grievous lumbered out, clutching his torso and coughing horribly; Eve gasped in horror.

"General!" she rushed over and took his arm and helped him out, once he was in the light, her eyes widened with shock upon seeing that his torso had nearly been crushed, this almost punctured his organs but he was still up and going.

"Grievous…what happened?" she asked concerned. He managed to get over a coughing fit he was going through as he managed to look at her with his yellow eyes.

"I was about to enter the ship when a Jedi slime came out of nowhere and he force crushed my torso…" His voice came out even weaker and hoarser than his usual voice. He coughed a bit more but he still tried his best to remain strong despite the pain he was in currently. "Take the Chancellor to Count Dooku! He will hold onto him until we escape orbit!"

"yes sir!" chirped the three droids, OH and RLY, also joined by another technician droid but was given a gun for this battle to keep the Chancellor from getting any ideas of running away.

His name was YA 087, he was identified by being the only droid that had blue markings instead of the usual red or yellow most of the droids on the ship had. As the three battle droids took the prisoner to the hallway to the elevator, YA turned and saw the female probe put her hands on the sides of the General's head and they seemed to look into each other's eyes caringly. He didn't see what happened next as the doors slid shut as he walked through the hall keeping that in his head but pondered it. It wasn't until the three droids dropped off the prisoner with Count Dooku did YA finally feel the urge to say something to OH and RLY.

"Uhm, did you guys see that back there?"

"See what?" OH chirped.

"Well, I could've sworn I saw the female robot put her hands on the sides of the General's head as if they, well, liked each other…" OH and RLY turned and stared at YA before they looked at each other. "But that's just crazy, maybe it was just a glitch with my vision sensors." OH and RLY eventually looked back at YA.

"Uhm…we…we actually doubt that…" RLY said, OH nudged him and showed his hand, RLY then remembered and he tried to look like he didn't say anything but it was too late.

"Huh? What do you mean?" YA asked curiously. OH tried to deny that they knew anything but YA pressured them until they had no choice but to break their vow of silence.

"Okay…we'll tell you, but you have to SWEAR by your programming that you will NOT tell ANYONE what we know. Okay?" OH said; YA nodded his head eagerly. But before OH could say anything, the elevator doors opened and there stood Grievous and the probe. A sharp feeling of awkwardness and fear struck them. RLY noticed that Grievous and the blue-eyed probe were holding hands but he then turned his head back up to Grievous' head. The General was now hunched over and coughing less, presumably to get him over his coughing fits he had developed recently, hunching over must have been his only way to avoid long coughing for long amounts of time.

"You three, maggots!" the Eve probe barked out to them. The three stood up straight. "Get out! The General has been injured and he needs this elevator! The less weight is in it, the faster we'll move, now go!"

"Yes ma'am!" they sounded off they quickly got out of the elevator and ran off but hid up against a wall away from the corner. YA peeked around the corner to see that as the General and the probe had gotten into the elevator, just before the doors closed, their faces suddenly came together in a passionate way but the elevator doors closed before YA could see anything else. YA turned his head back and looked at the other two droids near him.

"Now I know my vision wasn't deceiving me. I could've sworn I saw the kis-"

"SHH!" OH and RLY said, they waved their hands and made him follow them to a quiet place for them to talk privately.

General Grievous walked out of the elevator first while Eve followed behind him and his Magnum guards, he walked in and analyzed, coughing along the way. Eve stayed back since Grievous asked her too, he rejected going to the hospital ward since he said it was imperative that they got out of orbit of this planet called 'Cor-ru-scant?' Whatever, they were getting out of here. He talked to the other droids, they called out alerting him of intruders that made it onboard, Grievous ordered that they just prepare to leave orbit. After all that, he finally returned to Eve, put his hands on her sides and he looked into her eyes.

"Grievous…what's going on?" she finally asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Eve, listen. I want you to pack your things and meet me in escape pod #1. Do you hear me? Escape Pod #1." He said quietly.

"Escape pod #one- Grievous, I don't' understand. What's going on?" Eve said concerned and confused. He put his hand on the side of her 'cheek' while they shared a quiet tender moment between each other.

"Please Eve…"

"This isn't another one of your plans to get rid of me so you can give yourself up to the enemy, is it?"

"Oh no, of course not. I actually thought this one up long after I received orders to begin this invasion. Just pack your things and head to Escape Pod #1. Call me via the transmitter on the escape pod and I'll come two you within 5 to 10 minutes." He replied even more quietly; Eve's eyes widened when realization came over her. Before she could protest, he took his hand away and pushed her into the direction of the elevator before he pushed the button and as the elevator doors closed, there was look in his eyes that she never saw before in Grievous. Perhaps it was because of the injury he suffered but he actually seemed TIRED in those eyes. Either way, the elevator made its way down with a concerned Eve, worried about Grievous. He was planning to desert the Confederacy with her. She knew that would be suicide; it's not easy to hide the most feared and powerful general in the entire galaxy; besides, what kind of life would that be? Going on the run for the rest of their lives? Or perhaps they might find a way for Eve to return to her original galaxy and Grievous might come along. The more she began to imagine a life back home with her sisters with Grievous; the most she found favoring the idea of desertion.

Eventually, the elevator doors opened and she made her way to her room. As she moved and made several turns, she suddenly froze in her tracks. In the corridor in front of her, she saw two people, one dressed in a brown bathrobe, the other, in a black bathrobe but this person had a really bad haircut. She couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl but from the outfit, she deemed it was a guy. It was just two guys, since the other guy with the brown bathrobe had a bushy beard; but she could tell, these two guys were Jedi. She quickly hid around the corner before they noticed her, but she carefully peeked around the corner to see them, they were speaking into some communicator, she didn't know what they were saying but she knew that this couldn't be good. She backed away from that corner for a bit as she pulled out her own private communicator Grievous gave her in case of emergencies. Well, this was an emergency.

"Grievous? Hello Grievous? Can you hear me?" she spoke quietly into the device so the Jedi couldn't hear her.

"Eve? What is it? What's wrong?" he cried out on the communicator, luckily she had the volume on it down.

"I was on my way to my room; I'm on Sector 12. There are two Jedi here." She replied quietly, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't behind her. She turned her attention back to the communicator. "I think they're here for that political guy you captured."

"I'll be damned; I shouldn't be surprised, Dooku predicted this. They must be heading for the elevators. Thank you Eve, I'll send drodiekas down there at once. Have they spotted you?" Grievous replied. Eve carefully looked around the corner and the Jedi went down the corridor. She knew that was the long way to the elevators, for she had come from the shortcut from the elevators to the hallway corridor that her room was located.

"They went down Corridor E; by the time they find the elevators, the droide- droidek- the destroyers should find them." She spoke quietly. She never could say droideka right, so she always called them destroyers.

"Good, good- ah, we have the Jedi on screen now. Anyways, please hurry Eve. Get your things and meet me at-"

"Escape pod #1; I know, I know. I'll meet you there Grievous…" she hung up and she carefully looked out the hall.

No one there.

She then carefully hovered to the corridor where her room was and carefully closed the door. She looked around at her room; there was so much about her room that brought her memories of before. A laser sword(or a Lightsaber as Grievous called it) that was given to her that they trained with until she surpassed even his skill level, the still growing flower that Grievous managed to recover from the planet that Eve was attacked by hideous creatures but Grievous rescued her. This entire room gave her memories, but she still had a time limit; she quickly tore out the bed sheet and used it as a make-shift carrying bag as she put her prized memorabilia into the bag. Once she put in whatever she prized dearly, she hung it over her "shoulder" and she gave one last look at the room as if knowing this could be the last time she see it. Before she could leave, the wall of the room exploded as the air was suddenly being sucked out; she tried to grab a hold of the door but the air had already sucked her out and she began spinning around in space with all the explosions and things being blasted. Her bag came apart as her things began floating away. She saw her lightsaber float past her head so she grabbed that as she watched for a moment her items of memorabilia float on. Suddenly a V-Wing flew by so she acted limp as if she was just some debris that was floating after the blast.

It worked, the V-Wing flew off and continued with whatever it was doing. She 'grinned' as she quickly flew off towards the escape pods. To her shock, she saw the ship was starting to fall towards to planet's surface.

"Grievous!" she yelled out into space, she flew towards the falling Malevolence, thinking "what could I hope to do in THIS situation?" to her luck, the flaps opened and the emergency boosters were fired. It didn't take long before the ship was finally straight again and flying.

But before she could give out a sigh of relief, some lasers began firing past her, she quickly turned and saw who was firing.

"Damn Republic slime…" she thought to herself, she then activated her lightsaber as she came towards the V-Wings and she caught them all off guard as they tried to maneuver around her but all that did was allow her to cut the wings of their ships off. They flew off spinning before they eventually exploded, one ship tried to fly off but Eve pulled out her gun and blasted it before it could report her. With that done, she quickly turned off her lightsaber and flew off to the escape pods. But then, suddenly, the ship came under fire from a Republic ship that flew close

Once she got inside the escape pod, she pulled out her communicator and spoke into it.

"Grievous? Grievous are you there? I'm inside Escape Pod #1. Are you all right? The ship almost went plummeting into the planet."

"Yes, yes I'm fine Eve…" Grievous wheezed. He truly did not sound fine; he sounded like the wind had just been knocked out of him. "We captured the Jedi slime; stupid idiots. They're being brought up to the bridge."

"Grievous; if Jedi are as smart as you told me; you know they'll just use the chance to escape."

"I know. Don't worry; it's only adding more to my plan. I must go; they're here. I'll see you in about, say 5 minutes…" he, however, forgot to turn off the communicator as Eve heard everything that was going on.

"Ah yes, the Negotiator: General Kenobi; we've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." Grievous voice called out on the communicator, his voice sounded distant, but she could still hear everything that was going on. She heard a droid speak out 'you're welcome' why, she didn't know but she couldn't ask. She kept absolutely quiet so she could hear him; she smiled a bit hearing Grievous, despite being injured and wheezy, was still being his usually badass Grievousy self. "And cough* cough*Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…older…" he made a weak chuckle but then another voice she didn't recognize came out on the communicator.

"General Grievous; you're shorter than I expected." There came a pause before Grievous finally replied.

"Cough* cough* Jedi scum…" Soon, another voice came out from her communicator that she didn't recognize but she could tell the voice sounded annoyed.

"We've a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him." The two voices she didn't recognize must have been captured Jedi, or so she presumed; she would have loved to ask Grievous but she decided to stay quiet.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." She heard Grievous say.

"Not this time, and THIS time, you won't escape."

"R2!" cried out a voice as talking was replaced by loud noises and she heard the hum of laser swords, robotic yelling and things being sliced.

"Crush them! Make them suffer!" she heard Grievous call out.

"Grievous!" she called out, she doubted that he heard her due to the noise.

"Stay at your stations! Don't bother with them! Keep the ship in orbit!" she heard him call out. She heard what sounded like him jumping and then picking up what sounded like a million wasps buzzing and two lightsabers humming; the anticipation and excitement was just breathtaking for Eve; but it would've been more exciting to see it than to hear it.

"You lose General Kenobi!"The noise continued until finally, Grievous said something Eve didn't understand but she heard grass cracking and then air being sucked out.

"Grievous! Grievous! Do you read me? GRIEVOUS!" she cried out. No response. "No…please God, no…" she dropped the communicator and put her hands to her visor. Was this the end of her one and only love in her life?

But within a few minutes, the door to the escape pod opened and in walked Grievous, looking proud of himself.

"Grievous!" she called out, she rushed over to put her arms around him, he gently patted her and closed to door, chuckling diabolically as he sat down, she sat down opposite of him.

"Time to abandon ship." He said to himself as he pushed several bright yellow buttons. She felt a violent push as she saw out the window that they were moving.

"So, you think there's some kind of relationship going on with the General and that robot?" YA asked curiously, still taking in everything that OH and RLY had noticed about Grievous.

"Yes. Without a doubt, this only happened because that probe came in. She must have done something to mess around with his head-"suddenly, they were thrown against the door of the escape pod as the escape pod went off. The three droids didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation so they chose to hide in one of the escape pods. Unexpectedly, the escape pod they were in had been jettisoned, with them still in it.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

"I think we just got launched!"

"Yeah, no rust up in that one! Dumb Bucket!" Unexpectedly, their escape pod began spinning as it knocked into something, whatever it was, it straightened the escape pod and they were being drawn into the Trade Federation Starship.

It took a while but after getting hit with, whatever it was that hit them, Grievous managed to straighten out the escape pod as he looked out the only window, he saw that they were heading away from the Trade Federation Starship and out into deep space, far away from the continuing battle. Grievous sat back down, wheezing and coughing; Eve hovered over to him and put her arms around his arm. She felt his long, skinny and nimble hand touch the side of her face as it moved down to the bottom of her 'chin', he carefully lifted her head up as they both looked into their eyes adoringly before they finally leaned their head forward and their faces stayed connected for at least a long yet passionate moment before Grievous eventually had to break away to deal with a wet cough that was building up. When he got over it, he turned back to Eve.

"Well, we're on the run now…" he wheezed. Eve rested her head on his arm while his other hand rested on her torso.

"I'm so sorry about the ship, Grievous…I know it meant a lot to you…" she said comfortingly, he only coughed.

"It's just a ship. I had a lot of great adventures with the Malevolence; so many assaults on the unexpecting Jedi…but she at least went out with honor…" he kept quiet for a moment as he gently moved his hand up and down on Eve's side as Eve moved her hand up and down Grievous' arm.

"The Jedi are probably still alive…and they got your prisoner…" she added.

"I don't care. They weren't part of my original plan but they definitely unintentionally helped me…Dooku is dead." Eve lifted her head as she looked up at Grievous.

"He- He's dead? Oh Grievous, I'm so sorry…" Grievous took his hand off Eve's torso ash he stroked her 'chin' and looked her directly in the eye.

"He trained me, he was like a fatherly figure to me but…I'm not even sad…he wanted to take you away…I didn't want that, that's why I planned to run away with you…but with him dead, I feel more secure with the idea of running away from this war with you…it'll be just you and me, Eve…" he said as it was followed by another wet cough but that passed.

"Oh Grievous…" she moved herself up towards Grievous' head, her arms moved to his shoulders while she pressed her face close to his in a passionate way, his hand moved and rested on the back of her head. They continued to make out like this for a while before Eve eventually broke their romantic moment as she rested her forehead on Grievous' forehead. She looked into those reptilian-like yellow eyes while they stared back into her blue pixilated eyes.

"So…you said you had a 'surprise' for me? Was running away the surprise?" she spoke quietly.

"Actually…no…" he said. His other hand moved up to her back as he stroked it caringly. "See, I recently had a…attachment after our last "conversation"…" instantly, Eve's visor brightened pink; they were once talked about going "a step further" in their relationship, he naturally refused that before when she brought it up. But now, was he actually…

"D-do you mean it?" she asked sheepishly, Grievous nodded. A rather dirty notion came into Eve's head as she looked seductively into Grievous yellow eyes. "You wanna 'try it' out? Right here? No one's around at all to bother us…" she said seductively as removed Grievous' cape and it fell to the floor. Grievous' hand on her back moved to her side as he looked into her seductive eyes.

"I wondered when you'd say that…" he replied seductively as Eve put her arms around his neck, they took to the floor with Eve whispering into Grievous' "ear" "Take me, big boy…"

He obliged.

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Girl _

_you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_faithfully…_

_-Journe_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

For almost 3 days, Grievous would knock on the door to his own room, protesting to Eve to open the door and let him. Occasionally his anger would get him to try to cut the door open with his lightsabers but he only found himself in the range of Eve's gun. He tried all the lovey stuff that was in the records but none of them worked. Sidious was especially impatient upon hearing that the General failed to acquire the blueprints to her weapon but not even Sidious' force abuse could hurt Grievous as much as Eve's words.

Every time he tried to apologize, explain what happened or make it up to her, she would always angrily yell out something towards him, mostly something that made him sound like a horrible monster. He could never look at his own face in the mirror from these comments, she called him a horrible lying and treacherous beast and he felt his metallic face reflected that. He couldn't take off the metallic face, which hurt him on an even deeper level. But he knew Eve was even more hurt than he was.

Yes, he engaged in a fake relationship with her all for the purpose of acquiring her weapon yet there were so many things that came up that he never intended to occur. First, he never intended that he would fall for her and he never intended to make love to her, okay well he figured that would be inevitable but he secretly dreaded that thought of doing so before. Yes, he admitted that a lot of the things he said were only to gain her trust and make her like him even more.

Although he was a master planner, even he had to admit, he had ruined his own original plan.

It was another day, all the droids were staying far away from the General who had never left his spot in front of the door to his own room for that amount of time; any messages from Lord Sidious had to be delivered to him personally. Eventually, on the fourth day, Sidious declared that the Eve probe was no longer Grievous main concern. He ordered that he get on a transport ship and head to a planet to have a discussion with the Separatist leaders who were lost without Dooku's leadership. Grievous made no arguments against his orders. He stood up but before he left, he tapped on the door to his room again.

"Eve…" he said calmly but with sadness in his voice.

"Leave me alone General…" she called out, sounding exhausted after crying for all those days.

"Eve, I know, I lied to you and I betrayed your trust but believe me, I- cough* cough* cough* I'm sorry. I truly and most honestly am."

"How do I know you're not just saying that just to make me come out? How can I believe anything you say anymore? You didn't JUST betray me Grievous, you hurt me…you've broken me…I can't trust anything you say to me anymore, just go away…"

"sigh* All right…if you want me to go away…cough* cough* cough* I will…" he put his forehead against the door for a moment and sighed again, he sadly turned and finally left the hallway a few droids that were standing guard were surprised to see him leave as he lumbered away.

Eve laid there in the bed, expecting that Grievous was just keeping quiet to make her come out but she didn't hear his wheezing or his coughing for all that time so she presumed he must have left. She sat up in the bed, brushed her arm against her screen as though she was wiping away tears.

"How could he do this to me?" she said quietly. She was very angry at him; no she was beyond angry at him. She recalled the time she had the chance to kill him and she desperately wished she did so instead of letting him live so he could ruin her like this.

Well, she was gonna have the last laugh in this.

She got off the bed and hovered to the door, she knocked on it, calling Grievous' name quietly.

No answer.

She opened the doors and peaked out.

No sign of him near the door.

She poked her head out and looked left and she looked right and she looked up (since she had learned before Grievous was known to pop out of nowhere by crawling on the ceiling).

He was nowhere in sight.

She silently hovered out and went to the hallway as she carefully looked out.

No droids and no Grievous. Well correction, there were some Super Battle Droids down the hall but they were looking another direction.

She silently and stealthily hovered out and went out through the battle ship to locate the room she wanted…

She dropped the arm of the Super Battle Droid as she carefully peaked out the room to see if anybody heard the commotion. Luckily, there wasn't a soul or any sign of a mechanical droid nearby. She poked her head back inside as she hovered up to the main computer she was looking for. She took a transfer cord she kept for times like this in case she found any information to transfer for a spare memory drive she kept in her storage. She pulled it out as she attached the cord to the computer and activated the computer. It took time but she managed to hack the server's memory as she read the Confederacy's plans for another wave attack on this planet called 'Kamino', the description said it was a cloning facility where the Republic got its soldiers to fight in the war. She was about to download this information onto the memory drive stick but before she could, the doors opened as three battle droids walked in, one tripped on the body of the Super Battle Droid and it fell over, causing the other two to fall on top of him in an amusing manner as they all began arguing amongst themselves. Eventually they all noticed Eve who had frozen still staring at them.

"Miss Probe?" spoke one of them; she recognized the voice and the droids already.

"You three again?" she said, indeed, it was the Droid Trio, OH, YA and RLY. They all got up as they saw the cord in the computer that she held the other end with one hand while the memory stick was held in her other hand.

"Uhm, what are you doing ma'am?" said YA.

"I- I'm downloading this information to give to the Republic…" she said, the droids gasped in unison.

"But- But that would cause us all to fall! You can't do this!" said RLY.

"I am! Grievous ruined my life! I- I thought I meant something to him but I was just another part of his plans!" she yelled at them.

"Rust! That's right! I almost forgot!" said OH as she turned YA around and yanked something out of his back container and he held in front of EVE but she pulled her gun out on them, causing them to panic and freeze.

"What is that?" she said, still keeping the gun on them.

"It- It was something the General said to give to you if you ever came out. We waited and waited but thought you would never come out!" chirped RLY.

"But then a couple of lovely fem-bots passed by and so we went after them-"YA began to speak but OH nudged him in a hard manner.

"Shut up! She doesn't need to know about that!" OH said.

"What? You guys just HAD to get it on, didn't you?" Eve said in a sort of disappointed but also sarcastic tone.

"Actually we got burned." RLY said.

"Big time." Said OH. Eve chuckled at this but she nonetheless kept her gun on them.

"Okay, but what is it?" she demanded.

"We think it's a holo-projector but we're not entirely certain." OH spoke.

"Why should I watch it? You three should just turn around, leave this room and let me do what I have to do." She said in a demanding tone.

"We can't miss probe…Grievous gave us STRICT orders to give us this to you." Said YA.

"If we tell him we didn't and that you didn't watch it, he'll tear us apart and melt us down until we're just the chair to his command ship and we don't want that." Said RLY.

"Yes, we like living." OH said. Eve's eyes widened a bit when OH said 'living'. She looked at the holo-projector in OH's hand and then back at the computer and then back at the holo-projector. She wanted to get revenge at Grievous for betraying her but she also wanted to know what was so damn important that he threatened these three medal-awarded droids for it. Eventually, some part of her deep down that she still felt for Grievous told her to at least spend 5 minutes looking at it.

She eventually turned her arm back to normal as she let go of the cord attached to computer and she hovered over to the relieved droids and took the holo-projector out of OH's hand. She hovered over to a flat part of the large machinery attached to computer, placed it down and activated it. Out popped a see-through blue Grievous that was no bigger than half of Eve's size as she backed away but she still kept a look of disgust looking at his holographic image.

"Hello Eve…By the time you hear this message…I'll probably be in deep Bantha droppings with Lord Sidious, but I had to make this. Eve...I know you're mad at me, ("humph, you're damn right Grievous.") but you have to at least hear me...yes, I admit, Dooku originally planned for me to befriend you into sharing both our personal secrets until you said how your gun worked...but...but I never forgot what you did for me on Ossacip...so I convinced Dooku that I would engage myself in a relationship with you so he wouldn't take you and interrogate you in his own ways." Eve's angry attitude began to die down as she slowly turned to look at the holo Grievous. "when you were around on my ship and I began to get closer to you...I confess, I let my harsh attitude slip away and I began falling for you...but Sidious wanted to take you away from me...I could not let him do that by any means...I actually planned to give him your gun information but you and I would run away together...I was ready to put my title behind for you...I was ready to give up Galactic domination...all for you Eve...that's how much you meant to me..."

"Grievous..." Eve said quietly as she moved closer to the holo-image of Grievous.

"I have also predicted that you would try to get your revenge on me by attempting to download false information and give it to the Republic. If you do so, the Republic would focus their forces while we would make an attack on an important planet in trading. You would have been deemed a traitor and they would have torn you to pieces. I hope you haven't already left by the time you've seen this." Eve looked away sheepishly that Grievous could predict her attempt but she also felt relief that she decided to stay. "but, that's not important. Since you are near the computer, if I have predicted correctly, type in 174AYO071. That, will be my farewell gift for you..." she did as Grievous said as her eyes widened when she looked upon the screen. There was mapping information she sought for from the very beginning of her misadventures in loving Grievous.

"Gr-Grievous?..." she said quietly in disbelief as she looked back at the holo-image.

"yes Eve...you are no longer my prisoner...take these routes, fly far, far away...go back home...if you still hate me, you can forget me for the rest of your life..." Holo-Grievous looked down as Eve hovered he face closer to hear what he was trying to say.

"Eve...I love you..." he finally said as Eve stared at the holo-Grievous, her mind replayed those three words she never heard Grievous ever say, even when they made love days ago. The holo-image disappeared as Eve laid her head on the counter and sobbed, her broken heart now ached for the one who broke it.

"wow..." said RLY finally after the message ended. Eve finally looked back up at the three aroids as a thought came into her mind.

"You three! You have to help me! You know something that could split the Confederacy apart! Help me and I won't kill you, got it?" she said aloud to the droids who jumped at her yelling.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said in unison as she tore the cord out of the computer, she attached it to a component on her chest as she gave the droids instructions what to do.

After a good hour and a half, Eve and the Droid Trio managed to download the blueprint schematics of her weapon's firepower capabilities into the holo-projector. During this, the droids asked her all the questions about her and Grievous and she answered each one to best of her abilities. Once she was finally done, she wrapped it up as a gift with a bow. She placed it in her compartment as she turned and looked back at OH, YA, and RLY.

"do you happen to know where Grievous is? I HAVE to give this to him..." YA and OH shook their heads but RLY eventually spoke out.

"How much importance is it just to give him what it was he wanted? You could just give it to us and when he comes back, we'll give it to him ourselves. You could still run away if you give it to us, we'll be sure that he gets it."

"No, I- I have to see him one last time and apologize...I have to...please! I implore you! Where is he? What planet was he sent to?" Eve said with a look of desperation, RLY looked at his two comrades who nodded for him to tell her as he said, "Utapau.


	10. Chapter 10

_"The will to overcome a passion is in the end merely the will of another or several other passions"_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Segav lay on his side, coughing exhaustedly. The negative energy was getting worse and it was slowly killing him more and more. The negative energy was slowly damaging his organs and was reaching towards his heart. At this point, he wouldn't have minded Voltz to come by and tell a joke, even a bad one, but he hadn't seen him for over a month.

Dying was lonely.

But he had to perservere, his plan was coming closer to taking action. He had picked his replacement but he had to wait for the opportunity for him. He weakly waved his hand over the orb again as the image of the future met his weak eyes. He saw the one he intended standing amongst 3 others. They pulled out their weapons on an old man, dressed in fine robes. The old man showed his own weapon and attacked them. He knew that this was to be his replacement's death, he also knew he would die at the same time.

For he had planned this. He was getting weaker and breathing was getting difficult but he had to hold on…

He just had to hold on a bit longer…

She zoomed at the highest speed she had ever flown in all her life. She had flown past a few Republic patrols but she pushed forward, never stopping once. She was determined to fly towards this planet before Grievous would be gone from her life forever. She carried the small package inside her compartment that he had craved for the most even before their feelings took over.

His words echoed in her mind repeatedly.

She kept flying until she finally found the planet she sought. She zoomed through the atmosphere and soared about, looking at all these giants holes in the ground. She detected life-forms living in these holes, she came to the conclusion Grievous must be in one of them. By before she could go on a random search, her eyes caught the shape of a Republic fighter flying through the atmosphere. She was ready to shoot it but a new idea came to her mind. "follow the fighter, it will take me to Grievous." it sounded dumb but she reasoned it might work. She followed the ship, but keeping her distance to stay out of it's scans.

Her intuition paid off as the fighter ship landed inside a nice large hole as she looked inside and saw several creatures flying around, many many docking pads and, thankfully, in the corner of her eye, she saw a few droids keeping their eyes on the Republic space fighter.

She zoomed down and she recognized the human near the star ship. It was that bearded guy in the bath robe from before on the Malevolence.

"My God, doesn't this guy have any clothing whatsoever? Why a bath robe?" she thought to herself. She kept her eyes on him as he spoke with a tall alien that had no sense of fashion. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she didn't rightfully care. They talked for a while longer and he returned to his ship and flew away. She gave a huff of "good riddance" and she zoomed through the catacombs-like cages and searched for Grievous.

She zoomed about, she thought she would never find him. To her luck, which seemed to side with three times today, she saw him walking though a corridor with armed escort.

"Grievous!" she called out and flew towards him. Before she was within an arm's length of him, Super Battle Droids tackled her to the ground and pointed guns at her head.

"that is not necessary. Allow me..." Grievous rasped. The droids released the Eve probe as she flew unto Grievous chest.

"Grievous! I'm sorry for what I said-" before she knew it, he forcefully pulled her off him and threw her against the floor. She looked back at Grievous with shock, he jumped on her and pinned her down with his claw as he leaned his head forward and stared her down as she stared back in fear.

"Grievous? What's gotten into you?" he did not answer as he instead slapped her face and kicked her a few feet away from him. The droids moved away from her but they were also scared. Eve looked up and saw Grievous' eyes, those yellow eyes that were full of mystery and affection; they were dull, they were fierce and they were haunting. He growled at her as he began walking towards her with anger in his eyes. She pulled out her gun and backed away as he kept coming forward.

"Grievous! D-don't make me do this! Don't make me hurt you-"

"YOU ALREADY DAMN WELL HAVE!" he roared as he grabbed her gun arm and in a fast move, he flipped her around and pulled out his lightsaber and held it very close to her face. A feeling of Deja Vu struck her as she looked into the glow of the lightsaber. She then felt her arm that he was holding above her head was being stroked as her eyes looked up and she saw his index finger stroke her wrist gently while his fingers were intertwined with hers but he still kept an aggressive manner. He heard him whisper in his usual rasp near her 'ear', "there is no time to discriminate...hate every motherfucker that is in your way..."

"Grievous...please...I know I hurt you and you tried to apologize..." she whispered back fearfully.

"There is no need for that...you made me realize that 'love' is an emotion and those emotions are only tools used on the battle field that cause not only the opponent but the ally himself to fall..."

"that's not true Grievous...I saw your video recording-" he held the lightsaber even closer to her screen as it's glow was already ready to melt her screen.

"That was made when these 'emotions' still had control of me..."

"No..."

"It's as you said to me Eve...'You don't know what love is; you just do as you're told'..."

"No! Grievous I was wrong! I-"

"No...there is truth to that...even I thought I knew...I was the fool..." with that he took the lightsaber away from her face as he threw her into the wall, with that, a wet cough finally escaped his throat. When it passed, he stood tall and stared down coldly at her.

"If I see you again Eve...I will not hesitate this time...goodbye forever..." he said coldly as he turned and left her there. The droids followed him but a lot kept their eyes on her as they did so.

Eve did not follow...

She couldn't follow him...

He chose his path...she was in love with him and he rejected her existence...she was no longer useful...but she knew the Grievous she helped to form and love was still in that grumpy metallic body...

But he never wanted to see her again...she had what he wanted and he told her to leave his sights. She never even gave him the package she carried in her compartment...he got back at her for hurting him and now she was devastated...

She sat there on the floor, the urge to weep was strong but she did her best to resist it. Like it would really be any help now...

She hovered slowly down the corridors as she held onto her own arms...her mind repeated all the wonderful moments...

"I don't care if it hurts...I just wanna have control..." she kept trying to tell herself. The back of her mind was trying to get her to forget him and go home to Earth, reunite with her sisters and pick up her life back at the start.

She couldn't...every time she tried to think that, a louder voice told her "girl...you can't lie to yourself..." and she couldn't...she was hopelessly in love...was it intended? Whatever gods in this galaxy that existed or not, she could of wrung their necks...

[Segav: (coughs even more violently as black liquid begins to leak out his mouth)]

Her moping and random hovering led her to a docking platform as she noticed a fighter ship. She recognized it was Grievous' private fighter ship. Then, an idea popped into her mind.

She quickly hovered over and, lucky for her for a fourth time, it was unlocked as she opened it up, opened her compartment and pulled out the package with the coveted information inside. She placed it on his seat and hoped that when he returned, he would seethe package and realize that she forgave him and that Grievous would go to her...leave all this behind and live simple and unexciting lives together for the rest of their days...

The happy ever after image was ruined when a loud explosion startled her as it caused her to accidentally fall into his cockpit and the door slammed shut. She tried to open it up again but it was locked. She looked through the glass and her eyes widened as she recognized Republic transportation vehicles as they flew into the platforms and dropped off clone troopers.

"Grievous...please be okay..."

She hoped her luck would benefit her once again for a sixth time...

Eventually after a few minutes passed, her luck finally answered as Grievous slid off a spinning vehicle along with...

"oh no, not him again..." she said to herself as that damn Jedi from before stood up with Grievous' double spear spear in hand. She never did learn this bearded Jedi's name, unless it was that Kento-nob-bee or SkyWalking, either sounded like ridiculous names Whichever this bearded Jedi was, he was beginning to quite a problem. She hoped Grievous would take care of this annoyance.

She called out to Grievous but he and the Jedi were engaged in a fist fight as the Jedi kicked Grievous and tried to stab him with the double spear Grievous' escort always carried. But Grievous was better as he kicked him off and knocked him against the ship. Grievous walked over as Eve watched on. Grievous picked up the bearded Jedi and attempted to punch his face in but the Jedi dodged that as Grievous looked as saw Eve in the cockpit as his eyes widened.

"Grievous!" Eve's muffled voice called out from the cockpit. Suddenly, the Jedi took Grievous' distraction and attempted to tear open his chest plates as Eve saw his internal organs.

"EVE?" he called out but it sounded like a roar as he slapped the Jedi aside. He turned back at Eve and he whispered-spoke, "Stay there!" and she obliged since there really much of a way of getting anyway so she watched on as Grievous attempted to mutilate the Jedi with his hooked feet but that Jedi kept dodging him until he ineffectively kicked Grievous'. Grievous chuckled as he threw the Jedi over the edge of the platform. He kicked the double spear into his hand as he walked over, ready to finish off the Jedi.

But Eve's blue eyes saw the Jedi reached out for a blaster gun Grievous had dropped as she saw it magically fly into his hand and he aimed towards Grievous who had failed to notice this.

"GRIEVOUS NO!" she screamed out but her warning came too late as a laser blast hit Grievous directly in his exposed chest. Grievous dropped his weapon and he recoiled back. His chest had inflamed and it looked like it his organs were going to burst. His arms wrapped themselves around his inflamed chest at Eve had her hands on the glass and she stared at Grievous fearfully.

He was still standing but he already a dead cyborg.

"grievous..." she spoke softly as she kept her eye on him. He slowly picked his head up, his left eye slowly turned and looked towards Eve's blue eyes. The same haunting eyes that scared her just moments of ago...

they showed fear...

they showed regret...

they showed love...

She could stared at him for an hour more until the second blast was fired an it hit Grievous in the same spot. A third shot, a fourth shot, a 5th. Grievous wrapped his hands around his throat as his entire chest caught on fire then fire blew out his eyes and his brain finally burst and he began to fall back.

Time seemed to slow but Eve watched every second as Grievous fell back. Her eyes grew wide as her voice failed her. She thought she could hear a heartbeat as he fell, going slower and slower and the moment she heard a thud upon impact; the heartbeat ceased.

"no..." was all that escaped her in the shock of events that occurred..


	11. Chapter 11

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_-Norman Cousins_

"N-No...please God no..." she uttered in shock. The Jedi climbed back up the ledge he was hanging from. He threw the gun away looking disgusted, stared at Grievous' burnt corpse for a bit before he ran off to join the clones.

He failed to even sense Eve's presence.

She still couldn't believe it. She finally forced herself to stop staring as her hand knocked the switch that released the latch and she finally was free as she hastily flew out of the ship, abandoning the package left inside, to be with Grievous. As she flew to Grievous, she lifted his head, black charred imprints were all that was left, no yellow haunting eyes that showed mystery and adoration, they were gone. His eye sockets were empty and charred, there was no heartbeat. She refused to accept this.

"Grievous. Grievous...wake up...it's me..."

His mechanical shell made not a word.

But she refused to accept it... "Grievous!" she called out tearfully. "please wake up! It's me...it's Eve...d-don't stay asleep..."

He didn't respond...she slapped his face.

"Goddammit Grievous! Answer me! Answer me...please..." her other hand gripped his face tightly as she waited for a response...

Nothing answered her...her pixelated tears filled her screen as she shook her head.

"no! NO! NO GODDAMMIT NO!" she screamed out until she finally leaned her head down, her hands gripped both sides of his head and pulled his head up as their foreheads touched one another. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening...she tearfully opened her eyes as she stared at the hollow head of what was her lover. She stroked the side of his empty skull-like head as she kept speaking to him, desperately hoping he would at least groan or give some indication he was still here...

"Grievous...sniff* please don't do this to me...you can't leave me...I-I never got to say I'm sorry..." she stroked his head ever so gently while peering into it through the charred remains of what were his eye sockets. Those same sockets contained eyes she wanted to poke out when she had met him, she craved to see them...to be lost and entranced in them...

"I-I never got to tell you..." she hesitated as she leaned herself towards his ear and spark kissed it. "I love you..." she more then life itself hoped that would at least show life left; maybe a heartbeat, maybe a soft groan or just a finger twitch.

Alas, nothing. There was no hint of life in this cyborg anymore. That may have worked in the fairy tales or another badly written fanfiction, but not here. Her hand stroked the side of his head one last time before she finally accepted it...she refused to believe it...

"h-he's dead..." she placed her hands on her screen as she sobbed and weeped...

He was gone...

She took her hands down, vengeance and rage fueled her. She knew who was at fault for this. She lifted herself from Grievous's body, but not before placing his hands on his chest as she hovered forward, deadly intentions flowing through her.

Suddenly, a loud call was heard, she looked up at a platform across the way, there was a large beast, on it was...HIM...

Her eyes formed into rage as she pulled out her gun and fired a single blast towards where he was about to go on that beast. But strangely, as the plasma blast made it's way, the Jedi was also getting shot at, by his own clone soldiers! They all missed but Eve's plasma made the creature slip and fall into the abyss below, taking the Jedi with it.

"wow...that was surprisingly easy..." she said to herself. Forgetting completely about the clones, she turned her attention on Grievous as she took his hand in hers and kept silence over her loss and getting revenge on her lover's killer. In this melancholy moment, she recalled a time when Grievous had imprisoned her, oh how those times seemed very distant now...

A dark thought ran through her mind...a very dark thought...she opened her compartment and she pulled out the lightsaber Grievous gave her. She had thought about pawning it or using it to take back home...with Grievous...but now it seemed that there was only one purpose for it now...

She propped herself over Grievous, her free hand gripped his unmoving hand, the other gripped the weapon as she held one end close to her chest. She was feeling admittedly scared about doing this, but there was nothing for her anymore...not without him...

"I'm coming for you Grievous...don't wait up for me...I'm coming..." she leaned her head closer to his, her screen a half inch away from his semi-charred face. "and I won't leave you...never ever...I promise..." she leaned her head forward and planted a long yet loving and passionate spark kiss. The sound of an electronic hum and a metallic burnt hiss was all she needed to know that she didn't chicken out at the last second. It was excruciatingly painful but what would expect when you have a lightsaber going through your chest? She gripped Grievous hand tighter while she twisted the lightsaber handle, her systems were reading that she was about to go into shut-down mode; she didn't care. Finally, her screen turned black, her hand accidentally disabled the lighter and it rolled out of her hand and rolled near Grievous' unused escape ship. Her body landed on top of Grievous' and she never moved again.

Their hands held each, even until death...

-hours later-

General Kenobi needed to get out of here. Immediately. His clone troops had turned on him and he needed to get off the planet. Luckily, his fight with Grievous made him realize there was a ship that would still be in use. Unfortunately, the fall caused him to lose his lightsaber, hopefully Grievous had left one inside his ship, but even that was pushing his luck today.

He ran towards the platform with Grievous' ship, ignoring the corpse of Grievous, his eyes noticed a lone lightsaber under it's wing. He ran over, not even noticing a small egg-like mechanical robot on top of the burnt metallic shell, and picked up the weapon. It was small but it was better than nothing, he could adjust it later anyway. He jumped into the ship, he sat on a solid object, he pulled it out from under him. It was a box with a bow on it; curious as for who it was, he didn't have time to open it so he threw it out of the ship, activated it and flew away.

-an hour later-

Clone troopers still searching for the Jedi, discovered the bodies of Grievous and a huge egg-like iPod was on top of him. But how it got there was not of any interest to them, but the small package that contained information for a weapon of some sort. These clones took this information and presented it to the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. With this information, he utilized it and exploited the contents within to create not a thousand of these guns but instead, a giant weapon altogether. A weapon so powerful, so huge, it was it's own built-in army base.

All thanks to the unintended romance that bloomed between a cyborg and a robot; this cruel dictator and his apprentice ruled the galaxy with a weapon that could destroy a planet with one blast.

This giant weapon would forever be known as a Star of Death and would be feared for all time...

Until a New Hope came..


	12. Chapter 12

_"It is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

_-Winston Churchill_

He walked alongside his fellow Jedi knights. Although he knew why they were heading where they were, he still couldn't believe it.

"The Chancellor was a Sith Lord..." Mace Windu told him and the others he walked with. That was something he never expected. But it made sense; all the strange orders and attacks, how easy it was for Generals Kenobi and Skywalker to rescue him, how he was able to determine where Grievous was. It all made sense. But if he was a Sith Lord, he needed to keep his senses open.

He and the others turned into the Chancellor's office as he spun his chair and eyed them in a friendly manner.

"ah, Grievous has been dealt with I assume?" Windu revealed his lightsaber as he and the others activated the usual hum that came from each one.

"In the name of the galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor." the friendly appearance on the Chancellor disappeared and was replaced with a look of hate.

"Are you threatening me, master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I AM the Senate." he growled

"Not yet." with that, the Chancellor stood from his chair and revealed his own lightsaber.

"It's treason then." he finished with his lightsaber revealing a red hum. War happened next was so fast he could barely take notice. One was down and two were down, now it was just him and Windu up against this Sith. He heightened his senses and reflexes as he tried to at least wound him and immobilize the Sith. Before he knew what happened. There was excruciating pain on his chest as everything felt cold. He fell back as he saw Windu and the Sith Lord go at it.

"This was it...it's over for me..." He thought as he accepted death. But as the darkness settled, he saw a small green glow. Naturally he assumed that was the entrance to where his soul would flow with the Force and he would be there to flow along with life...

"Fisto...Fisto..." he heard a tired voice call him. It came from his left as he saw what looked like Yoda, he grew concerned as he ran towards him. Once he was close, he saw it was not Yoda, but he was from the same alien race as Yoda. But this one had far more wrinkles and black ooze seemed to pour out of his mouth and ears.

"cough* Master Kit Fisto..." the old alien spoke slowly and weakly.

"y-yes?" he replied nervously, unsure what this creature's intention were or if this were a trap.

"cough* caff* cough* not long...I have...to live...caff* cough*" each cough, black ooze droplets flew. It was unnerving to watch but he looked on. "chosen you...I have...to replace- caff* caff* caff* caff*...me..." Fisto's eyes widened.

"but- but that's not possible! I don't even know who you are! I-I'm dead-"

"caff* dead... your body is...you... Alive you are..." the small troglodyte coughed up a fit, more black ooze pouring out. He was looking sicker and sicker by the minute. "my hand...you must take...to understand...caff* everything..." Fisto hesitated.

"how do I know I can trust you?" the small troglodyte didn't seem angry but very tired as it made an effort to at least lift himself off the ground.

"caff* old friend...spoke to me once...'if little old green man...happen to come around...asking help..." he coughed more black ooze out as his arms felt close to failing to holding him up. "just shut the fuck up and do what he says' he spoke..." his strength eventually failed him. He surprised himself, he usually hated quoting anything Voltz said with that kind of mouth Voltz had but it worked as Fisto stepped even closer to Segav. As their hands grasped each other's a bright green light glowed from Segav as green veins of energy channeled through Segav's arm into Fisto's arm. This strange occurrence lasted until Fisto finally let go but by that time, the small troglodyte was now a skeleton that shortly decomposed into dust that flew away. But as it flew away, there echoed the words "May the Force be with you."

-transmission end-

_"In the end, we conserve only what we love. We love only what we can understand. We will understand only what we are taught."_

_-Baba Dioum_

"and that is my report Elder." spoke the human Guardian to the tall yet bony and grey-skinned creature in front of him. His breath came out and lifted into the cold and frozen room, hence was The Elder's preference to her abilities. She sat at a frozen icy desk that never melted as she read the young Guardian's report. There was an icy silence in the room, it was broken by the growling of an ice dragon climbing the ceiling looking at the human in black.

"yeah, you have every right to complain Griffith." spoke the human Guardian. "you were a bitch to capture. You've only got yourself to blame." the ice dragon growled again and crawled back into a private hole in the ceiling.

The Elder finished reading as she pushed it over the edge of her desk, before they hit the ground, snow enveloped the report and it disappeared to be confirmed for future references.

"indeed, you have completed everything. But your report still has several holes."

"Does it? I erased the terminals I hacked from to get most of this information. Any minor characters were either dead or I couldn't locate any of them." the human responded. He removed his mask and scratched his forehead, his eyes revealing lacking pupils but he could still see as clear as day, a trait shared by all the Guardians. This allowed them to see better than any mortal could and not be affected by the same weaknesses like blindness or eye infection.

"hmm. That still does not answer, what did you do to the Crosser?" a Crosser was a mortal that had crossed different galaxy boundaries. This was considered illegal to do and usually ended in termination but this Crosser had evaded them until they abandoned the search for it. The death of the Crosser made it appear again.

"well..." the human Guardian began to say. "I did find the Crosser...but removing it was difficult..." he looked away from his superior as he put a hand behind his head.

"Voltz. Answer me. What did you do with the Crosser?" the elderly humanoid alien repeated more sternly. Her face never changed it's straight expression.

"I...I sent them to the Phantom Zone..." he finally responded. The Elder stayed quiet for a moment, her ice dragon gnawed on the frozen stalactites above.

"sigh* you found the Crosser with a mate. Didn't you?" she knew this was Voltz did every time he found a Crosser with a loved one. He always took them to the Phantom Zone, dead or alive.

"yes Elder...they were in love, even in death...I felt this was the only thing for them."

"Voltz. When will you ever stop being this kind?"

"well excuse me! I wiped their minds and they have no recollection of the time leading up to their deaths. The same scenario I've done before, cut me some slack." he replied.

"yes, you are good at post-suggestion. What did you tell them?"

"I simply told them they had deserted the army and they were on a lone planet, just them and nobody else. Trust me Elder...they're much happier thinking this. It will be like they've died and joined the Stream." the grey and tall alien Guardian pondered on this. His logic was reasonable; they wouldn't be aware of their presence and any memory of the Crosser had been erased. Besides, the Phantom Zone was just an alternate reality of life outside the current galaxy where things didn't follow the exact formula that the current universe had to follow. Wherever he had left them, it would seem like heaven to them.

"okay Voltz. You have done your mission well." she spoke as the human Guardian took his mask, crunched it up like a paper ball and pulled it out as it now appeared as a porkpie hat. He placed it on his head and turned to leave.

"By the way, how is the new Guardian Segav chose?" she causally asked in her usual tone of voice. The human turned and smirked.

"That wrinkly little bastard got the last laugh and he made me train the new guy. Guess that's what I get for making a joke about his wrinkles." he chuckled to himself. He wasn't angry about it but he didn't like it either. "but if you must know, Fisto is a fast learner. He's already found a way to keep the energy flow of the cosmos going without having to be near that huge ball of energy 24/7. He even found out how to siphon the dark energy throughout his body. I have to confess Elder; he's learning faster than me."

"Then Segav made his choice right." the Elder replied. "One final question; are you sure you erased all memory of the Crosser?" she added, not even looking up at him as her cold fingers waved at several snow globes on her desk that sent responses towards other galaxies.

"I believe so. I read that some droids knew about her but since they were all deactivated, I couldn't find any trace of them. They're no concern anyways. I can most humbly assure you Elder..."

"I've tied up all the loose ends..."

_"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies but the silence of our friends."_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

On a cold and dark planet, thousands of battle droids and clones lay dead. Many of the droids however were not shot or blown up but deactivated. Deactivated by Lord Sidious' command; many, many droids, both stupid and intelligent, both mindless and free-thinking, were deactivated. All for the exception of 3 bumbling battle droids named OH, YA, and RLY.

A small door opened as three battle droids fell out clumsily. They had decided to skip out on a war to shock themselves with an open wire. It was the equivalent of a heroin needle for them, but it was more for the thrill than for the addiction. What they didn't know was the constant shocking had fried off the chips inside them that made them shut down automatically from command. Now, without any knowledge of what had occurred, they were now free.

"what the bolt happened?" questioned YA.

"what the bolt do you think happened, greasebucket? All our fellow droids are dead." responded OH.

"did we lose?" asked RLY.

"Yesssssss we did..." spoke a feminine voice from behind, they all jumped and turned around and saw a dark, tall yet somewhat beaten android. They instantly recognized her.

"Queen Monova!" they all cried out as they rushed over to assist her, for it was their duty, afterall, if she were to appear in their presence. She was a tough warrior but they had never actually seen her before but they heard stories that she was a fierce warrior; even fiercer than Grievous, rumor had it. She had collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, her foot was barely holding on and her eye had been shot at. Immediately, the droid trio got to work, OH and YA ran off to find any parts from their fallen brethren to repair their queen with while RLY stayed behind to repair what he could.

"thissssss isn't necessary..." Monova protested silently but RLY heard.

"Don't say that, m'lady! We still have a chance! Grievous will-"

"Grievousssssss? What hope is he? Grievousssss is no more..." RLY stopped repairing her left leg as he stared up at Monova in surprise, OH and YA, who arrived at the same time with a few spare parts froze in their tracks.

"what?" YA spoke.

"The General is dead...he was killed by a Jedi...and then the clone army killed all the Jedi in the galaxy..." she responded.

"But- But if the Jedi are all gone, wouldn't that mean we've won?" OH inquired. Monica only hissed/laughed.

"Look around you! We've been betrayed! This whole war was just a sham! The Dark Lord only used us as pawns. He never intended to use us to control the galaxy...we were only foolish pawnsssss in his game." she lowered her head in shame. "we have no purpose anymore...I'm better off dead...like the rest of you three...and my "king"..." there was silence for a moment before RLY did slapped her face. Shocking all of them.

"That is SUCH a line of rust! We're still alive! We haven't been deactivated! Who says we still can't survive?" with that outburst, he fused the wires on her damaged arm together, causing her to jump as she then picked up her damaged arm and moved it around. As RLY began work on fusing her foot back together, she stared in a curious manner at this droid who slapped her. Normally that called for the droid to be destroyed but, he had a point to make.

"sssssssss. You never know when to give up, do you?"

"believe me, your highness, I've been working with him since our activation; quitting doesn't seem to be programmed for him." replied OH. RLY took the spare parts and fused them together with her foot to keep it in place.

These were a curious trio of droids. They were all different from one another, yet they seemed as close as brothers or like college roommates stuck in their apartment for a week. It was more curious how they managed to avoid being shut down and this one fixing her foot was quite curious.

"there we go. All done on your leg, your highness." RLY spoke as she flexed her foot a bit. She still lacked an eye but she could work with that later. She looked up at the trio to give her appreciation when she saw a clone scout unit on the ledge above. She grabbed the droid's blaster and fired it at the scout, causing him to fall. She made herself stand up, with the droids' assistance and looked down to them.

"the Clonesssss have no doubt heard that. We have to get off this planet." Monova said. YA spoke up for once.

"I saw a transport ship in an abandoned hanger. It looks old but I think we can get it going again." he said. She looked at this trio of battle droids, one a battle veteran droid, the other a navigator droid and the other, an outspoken repair battle droid. "Eh." she thought to herself, "I've teamed up with a more odd assortment."

"sssssssince I am alone and in need of repair and protection; you three are going to be my bodyguards. We probably aren't the only Confederate robots still online..." the trio saluted her.

"My gun is also yours, your highness." said OH.

"Give me a location and I will take you around the galaxy, queen Monova." replied YA.

"Anything that you need help fixing, I am at your beck and call, m'lady." replied RLY. she nodded as she placed a spark peck on the top of RLY's head in appreciation for fixing her leg. As she limped along being led by YA, OH and RLY stayed in the rear, talking amongst themselves.

"well RLY. We've gone from being unnecessary scrap metal to probably being the last battle droids in the whole galaxy. Not bad Eh?" OH said to his companion.

"yeah...OH?" RLY said in somewhat of a daze while he stared at Monova.

"yeah?"

"I think I'm in love again." OH slapped his own head.

"oh for rust's sake..."

_"It is a curious sensation: the sort of pain that goes mercifully beyond our powers of feeling. When your heart is broken, your boats are burned; nothing matters anymore. It is the end of happiness and the beginning of peace."_

_-George Bernard Sha_


End file.
